Distrust of Demons
by InkBlotches37
Summary: Very few beings have quite the amount of trust of Ainz as Albedo and Demiurge. But how does this partnership that fuels Ainz Ooal Gown to greater heights function? Will one emerge as the undisputed right-hand of Lord Ainz, or are they forever confined to this uneasy peace.
1. Tabled Matters

Summary: Demiurge could always sense something off about the Guardian Overseer, Albedo. Confirming these suspicions is an entirely different matter. Albedo is not so careless, but Demiurge is not so easily deterred. After the Cocytus' defeat by the Lizardmen, the two have scheduled a meeting before the audience with Ainz later in the day. Perhaps they will avoid fireworks.

A measured pace made a muffled, rhythmic sound as black dress shoes padded along a crimson carpet. The tasteful gold trim that accentuated the entire length of the miles of the fabric that ran the length of the ninth floor wove delicate patterns into the silk.

There was nothing urgent about the pace in spite of how close the starting time of meeting was, Demiurge was not in a rush. Not to say that he was meandering unduly in the lavish halls of the 9th floor, rather that he was allowing for distractions to catch his attention.

Such behavior was easily justifiable within himself, as much in the way that a good general understands the importance of keeping his soldiers in a solid mental order before long, brutal fight, so to was it good to enter his talks with Albedo with a fresh mind.

So, he bowed for the maids, keeping an inscrutable posture as they exchanged either pleasantries or gossip. Indulged in admiring the patterns of edifices that had been etched into the walls alongside paintings and other trophies of uncountable number and invaluable quality. Mind searching for the unending wisdom of the masters that had arranged these long passageways in a past that felt so very distant ago. Allowing the grace and beauty to cleanse him spiritually of the filth of the various 'livestock' that he kept on his farm.

As much as Demiurge would like to claim that it was this same sensation of grandeur that had brought the halls to almost a still quiet outside the occasional maid moving from room to room. A more practical thought was undoubtable as the reason behind this change.

 _The news about Cocytus' defeat must have spread through here too then._ The weight of this shame was almost suffocating here in the temple of divinity to the 41.

Sighing, Demiurge adjusted his glasses. Allowing only this slight tick given the gravity of the topic spoke to the level of control that Demiurge was attempting to exercise over himself. Defeat in the name of the Supreme was a crime akin to heresy. One which would not be soon forgotten by many within these hallowed walls. Though the wisdom of a god may yet turn it into a positive, at least that's what Demiurge believed.

 _I can't blame them for this though, if it weren't for the fact that I know that this as well as everything is all according to Lord Ainz's wishes, I wouldn't be in a much different._

Demiurge had the necessary mental structure to take a defeat in such a way. Ulbert Alain Odle had modeled Demiurge after his favorite archetype of a villain. An unendingly scheming, malevolent force that calmly forced its chosen victims through a brutally efficient plan. One that was subtle enough to hide its true objectives till all was lost. Composure and foresight were necessary for a such a level of tactical thinking to achieve stratagems that meet such high targets. A benefit of this design was to be able to quickly and calmly think out situations like this.

 _Still another failure by a guardian so quickly after the Shalltear incident is unacceptable._

Demiurge's left-hand twitches almost imperceptibly. Restraining himself from touching his glasses again was an extreme effort of will. He was now too close to his destination to let his control be this lax anymore. These motions would not escape his gem-like eyes, and they would definately attract the attention of the predatory yellow eyes of the Guardian Overseer. Gleaming every thought behind such a gesture with one glance.

This thought of her caused Demiurge to duck into a parlor room. Fear about meeting her with any type of physical flaw motivated him to do so. Meeting her with so much doubt about his physical appearance right now would be equivalent to walking in with a white flag for all the information it would tell. The exercise itself was not necessary from an attire perspective, but freed Demiurge's mind for other matters.

His red-striped suit was still an immaculately pressed, and clean garment that somehow belied the muscular frame of his body. Making him appear lither and nimbler, instead of representing the densely packed flesh that was stronger than any iron.

Evert part of Demiurge's appearance tried to portray a similar, self-interested message to all who viewed him. Collar and tie loosened to express a relaxed manner that did not give off the impression of being too rigid, while also not being too relaxed either. Contradictions were a specialty of demons after all. And completing his 'normal' look were the glasses that had a minor charm designed to allow the user to conceal their eyes at their command.

A useful ability when considering how much attention they could attract. Granted, Demiurge would never be able to completely blend in with humans, or any other species for that matter, given the spiked tail. However, the unassuming aspects made it easier to blend in, and maintain a low profile when he wanted too. Even then Demiurge behaved like a nobleman, garnering respect with just the way he carried himself.

Refined was an apt word to describe his outward appearance, but the fire of a demon was barely restrained under this disguise. For if something truly excited the demon, the blazing gems of his eyes would burn with life through the thin veil of glass, unable to contain the light within them. So, to was the rest of him just smoldering quietly beneath the surface. This energy gave him the appearance of being in constant motion, propelled forward by this eternal flame into his work. Powers both from his extreme mental faculties and the potent demonic powers he possessed backed this drive fully. Few beings could hope to match even one of these two abilities from a talent perspective, Demiurge's destination contained one of the two beings in this world that was at least equal to him in both respects. With maybe a greater fanaticism driving them forward.

Inspecting himself didn't take long, only a minute or so. And, once satisfied that he was devoid of any defects, Demiurge exited back into the hallway before making a final turn towards his destination. Which much like himself, was born from a shared quality amongst the 41 guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown.

Obsession.

It may as well have been the third requirement to join Ainz Ooal Gown the way that its members had thrown themselves into every little detail of the realm that they had conquered. This desire flooded outward from the main defensive features of the tomb into every nook and cranny.

Floors had been calculated for maximum efficiency within the constraints of the limits for NPCs and POP monsters. Adding a unique design for each floor on top of this that didn't feel like a hastily made patchwork fabric took love and dedication. Groups of members dedicated themselves to projects that refined massive areas of virtual space that sometimes took a year to fully realize. The defensive practicality of this arrangement had thrown the tomb into legend for the game. If any of the assaults over the years had managed to reach the final floor. They would have to stopped to appreciate the crown jewel of that tremendous passion that was woven in the tomb.

Quite simply the ninth floor was a marvel that put any royal palace to shame. Each of the hundreds of rooms that existed on the ninth floor had been created to be lavish and serve some form of purpose. Many of which had no practical usage to the members when they were built, just the result of one-off tangents that seemed like an appropriate addition at the time. Anything to improve the atmosphere for their RPG. With this in mind they had thrown themselves into their work of constructing the ultimate lair, and every member of the guild had a hand in designing at least one room. A standard theme had been kept in place for the hallways, though the contents of individual rooms wildly varied. The amount of gold that had been spent furnishing this had caused a noticeable tick in the price of the items that had been purchased in bulk.

Whatever the case, the designations of these rooms had taken on the quality of religious law to the now alive NPCs. Protocols that had been written up to show off to a friend to show off their commitment to roleplaying had taken on a very serious practical application.

There was no way for Demiurge to know about this level of devotion that had gone into the ground he now walked, but its knowledge could only reinforce the loyalty that he felt for the Supreme Beings. This place was already a sacred work to him, and to know that it was an equal labor of love to his gods could only add more joy. The gravity of the memory of these players deeply weighed on all who passed through these halls.

Demiurge did not have the luxury of spending time on this floor or in the throne room often. A price to be paid for his pursuits to benefit Nazarick. And what time he did was normally relegated to the room that was his destination.

None who inhabited the tomb remembered who created this room or which one gave it its purpose. It's doubtful that even its creator would remember the process of it, as it had one of the simplest designs amongst those hundreds of other rooms. The room was also never intended to be used by any of the players, so it hadn't seen any real use until the Great Tomb had been transported.

Symmetrical in everything, with two rows of chairs facing each other across a table that could seat twenty. Each floor could send two representatives to meetings regarding force reallocation if the need arose. The table engraved with the layout of the Great Tomb as it would appear in the map function on the HUD. Enclosing it were walls decorated in a simple pattern of interlocked black rings, one for each guild member. Against a dark blue backdrop, the gold letters in the center of each ring proudly declared the names of the Supreme Beings. Starting from directly across the door that served as an entrance with Momonga and wrapping around with 20 rings on either side. At the middle of the table were two distinct chairs, dominating that portion of the table.

Speaking off those chairs, his counterpart had already taken her seat. Which was no surprise to Demiurge, Albedo's ring made it impossible to be the first to a meeting unless Ainz had a task for her. Her posture was relaxed with her body language conveying an openness and invitation that most beings would find impossible to not respond too. Smiling in a pleased manner at Demiurge, she took the lead as was her custom.

"Oh Demiurge, I was wondering if you were going to show up on time. If you would take your seat, we can review a few remaining issues before our audience with Lord Ainz."

"Of course, enough mistakes have been made recently before him what with this current failure and the Shalltear incident."

A polite provocation had been the optimal route Demiurge had decided on his way here. Mentioning the defeat of a subordinate of the Great Tomb was stretching calling it that but it would do. While more likely to force a reaction from the succubus, it wasn't a very long-term move. Pity was a mostly foreign concept to demons, but as a fellow member of the Great Tomb, Cocytus was worthy of sentiments like this. Trying to figure out how furious the Overseer of the Guardians took precedence over some vague notion of future benefit.

"Indeed" Albedo responded easily back, one of her eyebrows raising slightly. A nonverbal retort stating clearly that getting a rise out of her wouldn't be that easy. Demiurge though got what he wanted out of that little exchange nonetheless.

 _Albedo is not beyond herself in rage. A very good sign for Cocytus. Perhaps this means that she isn't going into the meeting expecting to be an executioner._

Satisfied, Demiurge made his way to his seat. Taking the time to observe the small details in the room that might have otherwise escaped his notice. The folder in front of her being slightly eschewed or a few hairs out of place weren't his primary focus however. Heteromorphs tended to be more honest for lack of a better word with their more monster like attributes. Much like Demiurge's tail was much more difficult to control then his arms, the same rule applied to Albedo's wings.

 _Truly admirable, the only information they betrayed outside of her simmering rage at Cocytus is that she shifted when she heard the door opening. I think I know what she was looking at too._

If vision were like sandpaper, then the proud golden Momonga looking at the far end of the table would have been scoured from its place by now. Actions like this where the only major lapses that allowed one to clearly pear into the mind of the succubus.

"I trust you remembered to bring along your own assessment Demiurge, or have your little play things been keeping you too busy?"

"You'd be surprised at what even inferior life forms can provide when utilized with the right thinking. But of course, I don't allow these side projects to interfere with my duties."

"Fair enough Demiurge, as long as pleasure doesn't idle progress."

 _A very rich sentiment coming from you of all people Albedo._

"On that we agree. You mentioned a small procedural issue as well?"

"Yes, just a small change to how we will be presenting ourselves, and the other guardians as well as their vassals at the audience."

For as much as Demiurge thought that Albedo was concealing secrets from him and the rest of the tomb, Demiurge could never believe she would betray Ainz Ooal Gown. It was from this confidence that he was able to produce a similar folder to the one in front of Albedo without hesitation at her words.

Their relationship was symbiotic in a way. Normally for beings of such a malevolent disposition, status quos like this would have been impossible in almost any other circumstance. Nature demands certain things from the strong and uninhibited when faced with such a powerful potential rival that threatened to overtake you from any angle. To expose vulnerabilities, reveal plans, or cooperate in a meaningful manner should have been irrational. Trivial matters like this were no problem in the face of the commanding influence of their master, Ainz Ooal Gown. Rather the natural gave way towards obsession over the impossible.

Perfection, in person, action and in thought, was the true glory of Ainz Ooal Gown. And as his most competent lieutenants it was their sacred mission to pursue such excellence. Need of such excellence had given birth to these little note sharings. Different eyes could behold two dramatically different things. The quality of work was almost guaranteed to be higher. Besides the intelligence of the other being was never in doubt. Accepting a slight risk of an opening being exposed was also a small price to pay for the chance to interpret the divine.

For now, the two contented themselves with reviewing the material the other divulged. Confirmation was the main sentiment fostered in Demiurge as Albedo had verified several details from a source other than Cocytus himself had to Demiurge. All instructions regarding forces to be deployed against the Lizardmen had come directly from Ainz, and that Albedo had agreed with the assessment that such forces would probably be insufficient for the task was also expected. The only true nugget of new information was that Narberal Gamma had reported that Lord Ainz had spent a large amount of time alone before and around the same time as the assualt.

 _No sense ignoring what was apparently obvious to both of us before entering this room then._

"To think that Lord Ainz would use Nazarick's campaign in this New World as a test to see how we respond to being handled a task that we are unable to complete with the resources at our disposal."

"I rather think that it's more unfortunate that my beloved must consider such deficiencies. Defeat is still unacceptable."

"Given the many means that our lord presented to resolve the problem, I concur with that assessment that it was not his intention for such a result."

 _I've poked the bear enough to not disagree with her for the sake of it on that. And I do agree._

It was easy to not feel standoffish for Demiurge when admiring the foresight of Lord Ainz, which Demiurge felt needed further applauding.

"Still it's impressive how he seamless has blended in every opportunity for improvement he can in a plan. Even in the foiling of it."

"Versatility might as well be a byword for him the way he cultivates it."

"That would certainly explain his efforts to become a skilled swordsman."

"Weakness must be adapted, and our unique abilities that were tailored for defense must be broadened if we are to take this world to be a box of jewels for Lord Ainz."

"This whole world might already be dancing in his hand if he didn't spare us so much time. Kindness upon kindness he heaps upon us servants."

"Better servants wouldn't require their master to have to adjust to such incompetence. I _will_ be keeping a closer eye on Cocytus' activities from now on. Though he is a Guardian, a second failure so soon after the first would be truly unforgivable."

Albedo, surprisingly, broke character again during this rant, seeming to fold onto herself before letting out a groan of deep frustration.

"We really are children to him, aren't we? And every mistake just shows how childish we are to him."

The trueness of this statement and the vulnerability of Albedo's own actions made Demiurge reciprocate with a grimace of his own.

"Yes, to think that he would have built in teaching lessons into his plan for this world conquest. It's unbelievable how far seeing he is, not only into the future but ourselves."

"Maybe that's why he responds so well to the twins. They are the only two he does not have to feel guilty at treating as such."

"Hmph. We will work then, so that Ainz might acknowledge us as more than that."

"Such an effort may take centuries to realize."

The statement hung over the room, as the two smartest beings of Nazarick found themselves believing that they had only underestimated how far behind they truly were of the master who walked before them. Instead a form regret had led to him withholding of himself for fear of shaming them thoroughly.

 _Though it must have taken a being of such strength to have brought together the 41 and ruled them wisely for so many years. I wish for nothing more than to be a trusted aide._

Demiurge's internal musings were ground to a halt as a look a realization dawned on Albedo's face. Replaced from an expression of extreme want to one of a growing elation.

"Maybe this is a sign from him to us as well."

"What are you proposing?"

"Lord Ainz has clearly thought many steps beyond what we are able to comprehend, like his Momon persona that's end use is beginning to become clear."

"Correct. Your point?"

"Very rarely does Ainz act without one of us guessing the next step in his plan. And, like a good pupil that has found the truth of part of a complicated answer, Lord Ainz asks us to explain his plan to the others. Thereby confirming both that the others understand the immediate goals, but also to see if we are improving as well."

"And since this escalation in responsibility coincides with Cocytus…"

"He must be acknowledging us too then and telling us that we are ready for more."

A state of orgasmic bliss threatened to complete overwhelm their faculties. Gratified expressions were not able to be held back as the high rode out in their minds and through their bodies. The potential of having been taken on as students by Ainz had rendered them mostly nonfunctional for a minute as they slowly recovered.

Demiurge broke out of this state, taking a moment to adjust himself to his previous position. His spiked metal tail would take much longer before it would stop shaking with excitement.

Trust was perhaps the most important gift that Ainz could reward to his subordinates. To be held as valuable by the Overlord, and to work for him was all the purpose in their lives that they could ever need.

 _And in Albedo's case, all she wanted it felt._ His face tensed at that. By the time he realized his mistake Albedo had already completely recovered her guard, and he could feel her returning his scrutiny. A slip up of this scale might of cost him a chance to score a slight victory.

Though their partnership was necessary, and based in a mutual respect, it was impossible for it to escape his notice how deftly Albedo had avoided directly complimenting the other Supreme Beings, even ignoring her own creator. Every other Guardian held their creator first in their hearts and minds, but Demiurge could tell that the same wasn't true for her. Treason was a harsh penalty for any being of Nazarick to even think of accusing another member of. Let alone for such a crime as disrespecting the memory of the 40 who had left.

Moving forward with these accusations would require concrete proof then merely a superstition motivated by a few blemishes. If Lord Ainz had not taken the name of the guild, Demiurge imagined he would have made more progress in his investigation into Albedo. For now, denying her and working against her at every opportunity would have the opposite effect towards Demiurge's other long-term goals.

Petulant children that constantly fought one another was not something that either of them could ever afford Lord Ainz of them. The long-term implications could be brutal. After all, if the most capable Nazarick had to offer were pesky, loud nuisances that created conflict and chaos for gain or pleasure and ruined plans due to their own pettiness. Such subjects weren't worthy of such a great master. What terrified Demiurge was that if Ainz agreed and were to leave them for these sins.

Sins of ignorance like Cocytus were easy to forgive. They are born from a lack of understanding that with time could become a strength. Infighting was a disease that could corrupt the best of institutions as it forces sides. So, Demiurge instead waited, and attended meetings like this while assisting some of Albedo's causes like creating an heir with Ainz. Agreeing to logical options like this helped to keep him directly out of Albedo's line of fire in turn.

 _Time for this meeting to end, lest I begin to over steep myself too much._

"Could you explain what you meant about the arrangements for our audience with Lord Ainz?"

"But of course, since we have concluded the main matter of this meeting."

Albedo had replied without so much as batting an eye. The tension remained in her figure, wings seeming poised to flare out despite how rigid she kept them. After a beat she continued.

"I have the distinct privilege of being the one to escort our lord into the Throne Room for the upcoming gathering."

Albedo couldn't stop the euphoric feeling from her new honor to not spread to the rest of her body. A lusty hungry smile dominating her before she once again addressed Demiurge.

"And Victim shall also be attending as there is a matter of concern that Lord Ainz wishes to directly address. Since I will be occupied by being at my beloved's side, it shall instead fall to you to organize the Guardians and their vassals to present themselves before the lord. Understood?"

"It shall be done."

Moving out of his seat, Demiurge began to move towards the door. Feeling thoroughly exhausted in the way one can feel after a brief, but intense spar. He forced himself to stop before he left, as he felt the need to try and plead Cocytus' case for him.

"Do forgive Cocytus for this failure, he is just a warrior who now must become a general to match our lord's vision. Stumbling was sure to happen"

A violent wave of anger crashed into him as Albedo finally cracked, emotion overwhelming any control that she had and flooding the room with violent intent. Were he not an equally powerful demonic creature he would have broken out in a cold sweat. As is, the rest of his body tensed up. For what he wasn't sure, but one thought quickly encompassed his mind about what he just did

 _Bad move._

"I obey the will of Ainz Ooal Gown loyally. His enemies are my enemies, failures against him dishonor us all. How he judges Cocytus, I will accept."

"Hmm."

With that last noise, Demiurge was out of the room. Delaying any further would probably lead to disaster. A fight might break out against either of their better judgements in such a state. Angering her so quickly after she had been overcome with emotion over Lord Ainz had not been wise.

 _While a sincerely fascinating creature, Albedo could be such a pain to work with._ Loosening his tie and letting his body sag after clearing the corner, a short break before the audience in a few hours was due. The addition of Victim and loss of Albedo's presence on the Guardian line for paying homage to their liege worked itself out quite naturally.

Meeting the angel would also be a delight. Demiurge had always felt a certain mark of failure of being the only Guardian, excluding Albedo whose floor had never been reached, to never stop an invasion. Instead it was the weakest of them and those directly under him that had stopped the threat. Only his physical appearance was known to Demiurge. A mostly foreign figure to add to the mix, much like the introduction of Pandora's Actor had been.

Contingency after contingency flitted through his mind. The exercise, while unlikely to net him a real solution before a first meeting, would prove invaluable in how well Demiurge could respond to the circumstances that would greet him. Putting the matter to rest for now, he allowed himself a moment of quiet, and peace before continuing the path that would take him out of the Great Tomb.

A final test of the new parchment material was a good precaution before the meeting. Perhaps arranging for the new mating procedures with the chimeras as well to start today. Restructuring the pens would be necessary before an expansion of production too. Some might be dismayed by the ever-increasing list of tasks to complete, not Demiurge for he had realized something that any being created by a Supreme Being understood. To serve Ainz Ooal Gown was to be in search of constant improvement, and only service brought true bliss.

Standing on the same step before he launched after the last Supreme Being, that same strength of conviction and desire to present this box of jewels to the only one worthy to possess it reinvigorated him. Restoring him to a state that was so eager to prepare this world for its true ruler.

The master had invested so much in this servant's ability. And nothing would come in the way of making sure his master's will was fully realized. Whether that meant stopping Albedo or working with her, any sacrifice was worth it to be the enforcer of his will.

AN: Thanks for reading!

This is going to serve as a prologue to the rest of the fic, as I wanted to establish their relationship a bit from Demiurge's perspective on the end of how these two work together as I thought that I had a better grasp on his perspective in this partnership. As well as how I think Demiurge views his work in general a bit, and my own musings on the 9th floor.

Dialogue has proven the hardest part to write of this piece, but I'm enjoying that immensely. It's rather crazy to think about how beings of that personality would interact politely with each other, let alone divulge enough for them to work. I tried to stay as faithful to the LN as possible, but I'm not perfect, and there existed sometimes where I just wanted the scene to resolve in a certain manner. Part of that was toning down Albedo's rage at Cocytus. I don't think I will be getting out an additional chapter this month, but I'll try. If I don't have something out for this I might have for another story idea that I've been working on.

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my first story, Forgemaster. Your words have helped inspire me to keep at this writing thing. Also, a thank you to others who took the time to read it.

And the next chapter will be called: The Dancers.

Until then

-InkBlotches37


	2. The Dancers

Summary: Most things in life have a subtle art to them. An underlying rhythm that compels random steps into a coherent beat. Humans once thought that perhaps music would allow them to explain the actions of the divine, and other unknowable things beyond them. Albedo and Demiurge merely dance to this beat.

Very few places in this New World, or the old one for that matter, could dwarf the presence of the monsters assembled in the chamber before the throne room. They possessed a power combined strong enough to conquer a continent in a matter of days, if not hours. Not to mention a pride to match such power. As was the custom of the strong. But the doors of the Lesser Key of Solomon dominated the room, with the lines of golems dwarfing those gathered. It left the lesser of those assembled bereft of noise outside of an awkward shuffling of feet, or other appendages, to get a better view. Only pilgrims that have traversed the harshest of journeys to stand before the sight of the holiest and found it more inspiring than they could have imagined would understand the feelings of these creatures.

There were exceptions to those that had been struck dumb by just being there. A group which had separated itself from those who had made the pilgrimage only once or twice.

The Guardians had congregated amongst themselves, abandoning their subordinates to their stupor. Joy normally accompanied such an event, the mirth and excitement of being in the prescience of the supreme was so strong that it left them giddy hours beforehand. Though the chatter amongst themselves was still easy, something had smothered the actual joy and almost overwhelmed them with the dread buried in their hearts. Tension would break out onto the faces of Aura and Mare in a momentary lapse, before being reassured by a gentle squeeze of the hand or other gesture. They were attached at the hip, they were so close. Drawing strength from each the other. Shalltear was in a worse state emotionally, but her pride would not allow her to seek such comfort, though she seemed to be wavering with the passing minutes.

Those outside of the tomb would never understand the remarkable effort it took for these three0 to keep their composure. Each had entertained the notion that this might be the final straw to end the great kindness Lord Ainz had shown them. Other scenarios plagued their mind of Ainz withdrawing himself from them, becoming a distant figure when he was now so close to them. It didn't pay to presume the continued generosity when they knew how little they had been able to accomplish in his name. Such thoughts were beyond them though, Ainz was as unknowable to them similar in the way that a single cell did not know what the whole body was doing, nor why.

They only knew that they were replaceable, the other forty Supreme Beings had shown that. What remained for them was to react to the decision of the last supreme, and to hope that it would be another merciful ruling.

In contrast to this dire sentiment stood Demiurge, whose calm demeanor was unaffected by any of the turbulence around him. Drawing the other three unconsciously closer to him, like a flame. They allowed themselves in turned to be encouraged by his presence and disposition. Demiurge was the smartest of them after all, and if he wasn't panicking maybe there wasn't any reason for them to either.

At least that is what they thought. This led to them probing him for more information. Trying to figure out what was going to happen. Instead of answering, he would smile slightly before chiding them that just because they were early, didn't mean that Demiurge would speed things up. It had taken a while before they had been sufficiently admonished, after which they had seemingly returned to their normal routine. Which consisted of Aura and Shalltear arguing with Mare being drawn in either trying to calm them down or to back one of them up.

This might seem like giving up easy considering how invested they were in this new information, but they couldn't exactly argue with Demiurge's logic after all. Even though in most cultures it is a good thing to arrive early before an important meeting, especially for a meeting with say the boss of your company, they had arrived extremely early. Or in the case of Aura and Mare, a time earlier than that.

The elven twins had come to establish a tradition of being the earliest to arrive to such functions. This could in part be blamed on how their personalities meshed. Mare possessed a natural worrying disposition that led to him nervously reminding his energetic sister. Aura, who had a go-getter attitude, would then march Mare to the meeting spot, sometimes even dragging him by his droopy ears. While trying to bestow wisdom upon her foolish brother, or at least loudly telling him the last nugget of wisdom that Ainz Ooal Gown had in turn bestowed on her. Such behaviors did not go unnoticed nor unrewarded at times. Ainz would often greet them ahead of time to give them the attention children need (read: ignore his duties to take a break). Which visits normally ended with a few head pats before being sent back out to finish waiting for the meeting to start.

Aura nearly melted from the memory of her last meeting. Just her, Ainz, and a pile of cookies as she described how her new fortress was coming along.

 _Lord Ainz is the best. Well outside Lady Bukubukuchagama of course._ Aura gripped the watch on her wrist, one of the last reminders of her creator.

Perhaps it was just her wanting to save some face at this obvious pandering, but Aura didn't think that Demiurge or Shalltear believed that that was the reason they had shown up early this time. Eyes dulled by a haze that lingered in their mismatched irises had greeted the two upon arrival. They spoke frankly of the feelings within the two children, especially when compared to the life they normally possessed. And while these two might be considered more morose then you would ever normally see them, that was nothing in comparison to the next to arrive.

Custom had it that Shalltear would then follow after a few preparations. The position of monitoring the activity of the [Gates] did have its uses after all. She followed quicker these days, every day her lack of redemption or punishment had tormented. To be relegated to a simple, safe job spoke to a lack of need that her master possessed of her. Shalltear's fear was the most evident of those in attendance, though she was now joined in her misery, Shalltear felt further away than ever from absolution. Seeing the state of Aura and Mare had made her put up a more positive front.

 _Do we look that bad to you Shalltear, or are you just choosing to ignore yourself?_ Aura had angrily thought.

The desire to bite back a remark that she could see where red stains hid under her makeup. Shame welled inside her though, these feelings of her were motivated by the same fear in the vampire and tearing into Shalltear would just make everything worse.

Aura had a firm grasp on the concept of hypocrisy. Something that had been developed by being the referee when Albedo and Shalltear would tear into each other about who should be Ainz's head wife. Putting it into practice was different. She knew that to be treated and accepted as an adult equal to the others only to whine at not being treated like that would defeat the purpose.

 _Doesn't make it any less annoying._ Aura huffed before shifting her glare to Demiurge's perfectly calm face. It unsettled her that Demiurge had already separated himself so much from them when it came to understanding Lord Ain's will.

 _Albedo is the only one who might have a better understanding._ The mental image of the succubus being able to calmly explain anything involving their master was a more challenging endeavor.

A very un-ladylike snort drew the ire of Shalltear, as she once again took it upon herself to take the elf under her 'womanly' wing. Aura, of course, responded well and proper to this well-intentioned advice.

She asked Shalltear what a corpse knew about growing up, let alone growing with a raised eyebrow at what had more padding than any chair in the tomb. This went over equally as well. And went along it did until they found a new way to jab the other. Mare was just confused as usual.

They would survive the remaining hour of waiting that it would take before Cocytus arrived. They would survive anything if their lord was waiting for them, they were resilient after all.

...

Patience was not a virtue that naturally sat with most demons, for that matter _most_ virtues didn't. A bit obvious given the dispositions of demons. Though their existed exceptions to all manner of things, patience was one that had proven to be a notably difficult trait to learn for anyone. Demiurge was currently passing his master's course on the subject with flying colors.

What follows is a summary of the events of Demiurge's day following leaving Albedo and prior to the arrival of Cocytus.

Demiurge has been wired from the moment that he had left his meeting with Albedo, assaulting the few remaining problems at his 'farm' with a take no quarter policy. Nothing had gone to waste in the cleanup, processed with a mechanical efficiency that only further broke the unfortunate subjects that remained. A good display if he did say so himself.

But these moments of 'peace' only distracted himself from the audience with Ainz for little more than an hour. His mind was too occupied for most of his other projects, and not enough time remained for the more menial. That was the logic Demiurge was determined to believe behind why he had shown up only moments after Shalltear. It had nothing to do with something so trivial as worry or concern for Cocytus. And anyone who assumed otherwise was more than welcome to help increase the variety of diet for his projects.

Arriving early had been a terrible decision. One more tactically flawed then Cocytus' had been for the battle, though thankfully much less noticeable. Instead of gathering his thoughts in the comfort of his chamber in the burning temple that was his lair by decree of his creator, maybe even working on figuring what lay more than two steps ahead in his master's plan.

No, his time was spent in a much more...trying manner. Demiurge has been greeted with almost wails from the three guardians assembled. Shalltear had grabbed him and would have begun shaking him, shamelessly trying to get any information out of him. Her prodigious strength had almost lifted him of the ground before the twins had slammed into her, knocking her away so that _they_ might do the same.

Rambling in the way only panicked children could, equal parts stammering and sincerity, Aura had taken over for Shalltear while Mare just sniffled into his jacket, crying that Ainz must forgive Cocytus.

Shock at being accosted like this had helped to keep his composure as his face had naturally frozen. Damage assessment from there had been remarkably simple. Slamming his spiked tail into the ground with almost enough force to scuff the marble, the children jolted still. So too had Shalltear who had been about to prove herself of her name with the way she was poised at Aura. Face serene, Demiurge had sedately explained that he would be overseeing them since Albedo would be entering with Lord Ainz, and that they would be following normal protocol outside of that.

Without missing a beat, he commandingly turned to each of them, looking them in the eye he completed his impromptu address.

"I shall debrief you more thoroughly when the others arrive. No sooner."

Finished, Demiurge took a step backwards to create some distance before smiling benignly at them. He thought one of them was going to faint from the shock of it all. Sometimes he surprised even himself.

Confused blinking could only last for so long, and the siege resumed. Although with a dramatic toning down in severity. It hadn't taken them long to run through the list of negotiation tactics. Bribing, begging, threats of bodily harm were meet with the same placid answer.

Their attempts had since subsided, thus concluding the account of notable events before Cocytus' arrival. On the bright side for Demiurge, it had been a lively warm up for what was sure to be an intense meeting. Further inspection of the three revealed little other relevant information than that which he had been bombarded by. Though one thing had stuck out to him on his observations.

 _A touching, and more shockingly understated, gesture from Shalltear, though she knows well what it's like to be out of favor._ Demiurge had noticed her eyes drifting towards where the Vermin Lord would arrive, compassion flashing in her eyes as he could see her trying to instruct her vassals with a few hand signs towards them to greet Cocytus' subordinates warmly. Perhaps this incident might draw the two of them closer. In spite of sharing a border, little to no interaction generally happened between the either of the guardians.

 _Though hopefully not too close, I do enjoy our little drinking outings._

By now Demiurge as had all of Sous Chef's patrons recognized the little ticks he gave off when Shalltear could be found skulking in his bar. To give up on being a preferred patron, and likely bothered to lobby for her to become the queen of Nazarick wasn't Demiurge's idea of relaxing.

Most of those assembled were confused about the calmness that Demiurge possessed. In the best case of Mare who just chalked it up to another mystery of the adult demon, and one that he might come to understand with age. The child was remarkable in the wisdom he already displayed. Were it not for his age, Mare would be a more prominent figure in his and Albedo's waltz.

As punctual as a clock, Cocytus arrived five minutes before the meeting was scheduled to begin. Everything else about the 100-level warrior could not be more different from the routine. Cocytus had the continence of a man who had accepted that there were worse things than death, and that he was in imminent danger of experiencing them. Dread radiated of him in a way that matched the cold mist generated from his form. The defeat had shattered any will or pride that was present in him. Or his vassals for that matter.

Shame of their leader applied to them as well. Everyone was linked in this chain that forced them to keep the sober pace of the line of prisoners. Linked and ready for judgement they moved under this great burden. Weighed down by these chains of failure but propelled forward by those of loyalty and love of their ruler.

Takemikazuchi had designed him to be a warrior, the type of which responded with a solemn stoicism that persevered in the face of obstacles. To see him so flustered was rather jarring. He flinched violently at minor noises, breathed as though he was being crushed under a great weight, and couldn't bring his eyes to rest higher then staring at the floor in front of him.

 _This feebleness will hopefully be alleviated by the words of our wise master. A being created by the Supreme Ones should not be reduced to this._

Coming to a stop close to them, the vermin lord further hunched himself it what would have been a bow were it not for how low his head already rested.

"I. Apologize. For. My. Lateness. Even. Demiurge. Who. Has. Many. Duties. Outside. The. Tomb. Arrived. Before. Me."

Dismissing the excuse with a wave of his hand Demiurge reassured him instead of the rebuke he was so clearly expecting.

"It is of no consequence, in fact we are waiting for another before I fully explain our instructions. After which we will enter into the Throne Room. Just know that we will be following our usual decorum, but instead that I shall be taking the place of Albedo."

Demiurge could hear then question in each of their minds being screamed at them before they had a chance to vocalize it. Which they would have voiced had it not been for the last remaining being to arrive.

Floating slowly towards them was a creature that none of them had ever seen before, but one that each of them had heard about and imagined what they would look and sound like. More importantly what manner of creation could possibly maintain control over the floor which the other guardians were forbidden from even visiting. The pink, fetus-looking angel could be in one sense considered the highest-ranking Guardian present. Commanding the 8th floor which counted among its many residents the most powerful NPC's the Tomb had to offer, and responsible for the annihilation of the largest invasion force. Unquestioned in loyalty, and assured of its duty, Victim was a respectable figure in Demiurge's eyes.

The dip of its head showed a mutual respect, before the angel began speaking in its warped manner.

"Gnihton dna satsapypoc neewteb etabed dna noitaredisnoc hcum retfa" (It would appear that I am late, please forgive me for my lateness.)

The weird buzzing, warped voice was clear in Demiurge's ears. Even universal translation spells couldn't fully overcome the language and manner of the Enochian, an angelic tongue that like other divine languages, drew their power from the words and chants. Demiurge's own demonic tongue that he could utilize followed similar rules and was therefore less confused than the others about why the meaning of each word appeared in his mind.

"No need for that. It is merely our desire to be early that has caused this. In fact, your timing is rather excellent, and barring any objections I will finish the instructions for this audience."

"! snoitseggus rof ouy ksa ot yrt dna ffo eciohc eht hsup ot saw dediced I tahw" (I am glad, it is a privilege to finally meet you, and the rest of my colleagues.)

Taking pity on the nearly begging faces of Aura, Mare, and Shalltear, he almost instantly launched into the manner they would be expected to follow Demiurge into the room. How to their vassals will be further divided upon arriving, and that they would be greeting Ainz only after he had ascended into the throne and being introduced by Albedo. Due to him taking the place of the Succubus for this event, Vicitim would be in between him, and Aura instead of at the end of the line. The explanation was concise enough that he hoped he wouldn't have to repeat himself to get optimal results, only getting sidetracked briefly to bemoan the lack of chance to practice.

 _While I could have done a trial run with the early ones, any deficiency in Cocytus' forces would be exaggerated by the good performance of the others. Oh well, opportunities to be exploited another time._

Demiurge then waited a moment after the others had acknowledged the protocol for the event, making sure that his fellow guardians had successfully digest the information. Satisfied, the demon turned to face the great doors. Ecstasy intensifying as his hands nimbly pried open the massive slabs of metal that had so easily dominated the room, allowing him finally to take his place so that he might be ready for his lord's arrival.

...

Nothing in Nazarick was too far removed from the presence of the Supreme Beings, whether in their will or the actual form of the one who remained. But it was in the Throne Room were this presence lived and radiated through the entirety of the Great Tomb. For in here it was acknowledged the skill which they possessed in acquiring this place, conquering it so that it would become their own.

Hundreds of columns kept an ever-present vigil in their disciplined rows as they seemed to ascend to an unimaginable height as if they were the ornate supports on which the whole world above rested. Easily bearing their burden while imposing on those who gathered between them the immense presence that the overlord who inhabited that throne could exude in a moment.

They were a forgotten part of the room however, as most beings did not have the mental bearing usually to make it this far in their viewing of the room. Hypnotically drawn, their eyes propelled their bodies to gain a closer view of an equally massive throne that was cut like a jagged black blade, deep into the heart of the world.

Architecture when designed correctly could impress upon its viewers a certain truth. Self-evident upon being viewed. The throne room being one of practical, simple dominance as a sovereign in one part, the other as a temple to such power. It was a statement much in the way of a reflection of the true nature of the divine beings which had forged this kingdom together. Unrelenting drive giving birth to unconquerable power.

Lead by their respective Guardians, the monsters preceded orderly through the opened doors. Almost none of them were the same race or even comparable in appearance, yet the uniformity of their actions and emotions overrode such pitiful things as appearance for these vassals. They moved as one, thought as one, and knelt as one while their commanders separated so that they too, could take their place on the floor. Their vigil started, rooted as though stone statues ornately carved as tribute they waited. For that same divinity which had called them to life.

An age could pass, and they would not move

It did not come to that as the great doors of the Lesser Key of Solomon opened once more. The gentle figure who effortlessly heaved these massive doors spoke in a clear, dignified voice.

"Loyal subjects of Nazarick, I hereby present his august self, Lord Ainz Ooal Gown. Accompanied by the Guardian Overseer Albedo" The tapping accompanied by a pair of feet steps confirmed her words. Joy filled those in attendance, no matter the conclusion that their master might reach he was still acknowledging them as his servants now.

This joy was dwarfed by that of the figure that followed Ainz. For it was Albedo who was given a special privilege of accompanying him, elevated above the others by him. And Albedo that got to see her love enter to take his rightful place, to follow in his steps. Albedo who became like a shadow of light that was absorbed by the darkness her master projected. The brilliance of a light being drawn into a black hole, though that would in turn be ignorant of the gloom that had already corrupted the soul of the demon.

The billowing robe of her master in front of Albedo delighted her as she kept as close a distance as possible without appearing disrespectful. Wishing that it was possible for her to create a dress from such material so that her master could always surround her, but the fabric was much too costly for an expenditure of that nature.

 _Perhaps a substitute of similar texture then?_

Albedo was pulled out of such thoughts as they were smothered under rage upon seeing Cocytus kneeling with the others. Failure and disgrace. His did not even merit the same forgiveness to her as would be the case with Shalltear's. The circumstances surrounding her failure could at least be considered unusual. A punishment was still necessary in her case as Shalltear had made several errors in the lead up, but at least it had revealed the presence of a strong enemy.

Cocytus had failed in any regards as a strategist. A _human_ would have come up with a better battle plan. Instead, under the name of her love, he had marked their first campaign with failure. Worse, it was the first campaign that was led by a Guardian.

 _For someone that lives by a warrior code, he should have the decency to erase his failure._ Three hard blinks and a more placid look adorned her features. It would not do to let herself become deficient in response to Cocytus' foolishness.

All she needed to repress her rage was to refocus her attention on the regal back of her lord as he purposefully strode towards his throne, his rightful place before the world. A pace never wavering until an equally divine motion saw him seated in front of his loyal subjects. Albedo trying to emulate such nobleness tried to copy him as she turned to address her subordinates from her place at Ainz's right hand side.

My _place._

"The master has granted you permission to gaze upon him and receive his glory."

What delightful fervor they showed, and a hunger that was all too familiar to Albedo filled their gaze as they looked upon Ainz. Her possessive pride was further cemented from having been elevated above them. That his holy sight had seen the value that had set her above them.

 _With good reason too._ Did not her superiority emerge from even the way they viewed their master?

Aura and Mare made a cute pair. Innocent, longing was plastered on their faces, like a well-trained puppy shaking with the desire to disobey and thus show their true joy.

 _A delightful submissiveness befitting of children._

That insect and Shalltear could only see Lord Ainz through the lenses of their own respective failures in service to him. Unworthiness of themselves that had been made blatantly obvious to any who knew the truth, unworthiness that relied upon the kind heart of a master that had patience to rival that altruism that was slowly winning their hearts away from even their own creators.

The last two guardians could not be so easily placed. Victim stood, err, floated in different ground. His life was designed for the purpose of offering it to this hallowed figure at a command. And in doing so be fulfilled. Deep respect welled inside of Albedo and every true follower at the usefulness of Vicitm's devotion. All would die to serve Ainz, but no one else could claim that their death would as actively benefit him by doing so quite as much as this unborn angel.

Demiurge came the closest to her own, his still lacked a certain commitment that hers possessed, for Albedo knew that the toad demon hadn't given up on his creator yet nor was likely to ever make that last step of devotion.

A high rolled through her as they had so far perfectly executed the correct manner of greeting Lord Ainz.

 _Which should hopefully satisfy him with his servants for now._ _Maybe I'll be able to present someone else to him one day._ And oh, how she could imagine that child, how she had prepared for every possibility, which lead itself into more yearning. Turning to face the figure clothed in shadows, she too bowed before speaking again.

"It is under your orders that we, the Guardians of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, have assembled before you. And humbly beseech you to grant us your wisdom and make us a sword against your enemies."

One of the greatest mysteries that came with serving this divine undead was the lack of facial expressions to observe. Evidently their lord though, ever just and understanding, had so diligently endeavored to act as a living being would. Gestures being one of the simpler means he employed. They conveyed enough that lesser vassals like themselves could understand his general sentiments, even as their grace complimented his bearing.

Often, they were just the projections of what the onlooker believed that greeted them from the ivory skull that seemed to rest in darkness. Albedo liked to believe that she could better interpret the little cues he gave than any other, but hers was still just guesswork. Where she saw an indulgent being, delighted at their little manners.

Reality was much closer to despair, or hesitation of being unmasked as a fool with a final plea that the meeting would follow the agenda Ainz had practiced exhaustively beforehand.

"Umu, excellent my servants. First, I shall begin by rewarding good service. Demiurge."

"Here, my lord."

 _That unbearable smugness of his that is normally so present in everything he does is gone from you now isn't it Demiurge?_ Albedo stopped herself from continuing that line of thought. _At least this preening of yours is deserved._

What a remarkable little horror Demiurge had created for these humans in service of Nazarick! Efficient, and self-sustaining, one need only procure humans from time to time or additional nutritional supplements. It caused such a delightful reaction from Lord Ainz too! So, restraint in his cruelty usually, but these moments when he so casually let slip how malevolent his mind could truly be. Sheep, oh yes, these Abelion Sheep were almost enough for Albedo to consider putting her quarrel on hold with him. A marvellous move infused with the very spirit of their lord in all regards.

So impressive was this little number of Demiurge that the only advise her love needed to spare was caution. Pride was acceptable in their master's eyes, never arrogance.

 _We are sure to come to depend on this supply once it is completely implemented. To have it disrupted after it became such a necessary tool would be a greater hindrance than our current rationing._

Albedo didn't expect for this a problem though, knowing the delightful ways Demiurge would go about enforcing his will on his little subjects. Albedo's was a quieter cruelty, much more reserved then the wanton malice that Demiurge regularly practiced. Hers was one of superiority that when called upon would hold could eclipse the depravity of the his when she was so motivated. A cruelty that perpetually lingered beneath her flawless surface, ready to explode into view.

That was unlikely to happen though in a major manner for quite some time. Prudence was the gospel of her lord, and she followed it with the devotion that one would expect of his apostles. The long view was more important than momentary results or satisfaction. That wasn't to say that Ainz always took measured moves that were easy to predict. One needed only to watch what followed after he summoned Shalltear to kneel before him.

 _Perhaps he will finally punish the over-sized mosquito, so she will stop her moping around. Or reassign her to another simple task to avoid a repeat incident._

Expectations that were immediately blown out of the water as Ainz graced Shalltear with a comforting hand, asking her if Shalltear would force her to punish someone who had done him no wrong. Someone who he loved just as he loved them all. The next words out of his mouth sounded as if they were a thousand miles away as Albedo was again overwhelmed with feeling.

Joy at some parts of her feelings being returned. Jealousy at having to share it with so many others, so many who are unworthy.

 _Who valued those that had abandoned Lord Ainz and us. They will one day realize what mistakes they have made. And at that day they too shall understand some of my joy._

This distaste caused a cool rage to descend upon her carefully schooled face. Snapping her back into reality, refusing to allow this action to stand without some recompense on one of those who was not truly faithful.

Composure would be the key to addressing the supreme as he had not openly come to understand that betrayal. Confused emotions may be comforted, but her pathos-based appeals had garnered little in the means of changing plans or policy. Steadying herself, Albedo projected calculated distance as she interrupted her master.

"Then Shalltear, you are dis-"

"Lord Ainz, if you permit me."

The action surprised Ainz as he turned to face her, but he silenced himself allowing her to go forward with her remarks.

"It is the natural order of this world to meet out punishments and rewards. And I feel that she deserves a punishment."

Ainz had recovered quickly at this statement. Probably having expected such a challenge from Shalltear's romantic rival, countering her with a questioning tone that almost shot her nerve completely.

"You dispute my decision the-?"

The interruptions were not done however, as once again Lord Ainz was stopped from completing his thoughts as Albedo received a powerful, unexpected ally in the form of the vampire in question.

"Please Lord Ainz, punish me so that I might be absolved of this failure thoroughly!"

It was one of the times where Albedo was certain of the reaction the overlord was experiencing. Shock colored the expressionless skull before he took on a more thoughtful appearance. The matter rested in his mind as he weighed the benefits against what had previously been his decision. Abeldo could feel him lingering on towards acceptance, so she pushed him one more time to assure the result. Using his own mighty words to solidify her position.

"It is the way of things as you have told us so many times my lord. Good must be repaid in good, the reverse is true as well. It is the only way for us to faithfully learn to serve you."

Nodding, the skeletal head turned to give his full attention back to Shalltear.

"Are you sure about the need for this? Know that I do not hold this incident against you, but if it is truly necessary for you to be at peace, I will accept the need."

"Yes lord!"

"Umu, if you feel that it is truly necessary then Shalltear, I shall hand down a punishment appropriate for you at a later time."

Relief flooded out in the form of tears again from Shalltear as she bowed lowly, mumbling her agreement. Albedo could hardly bother to pay attention to these required gestures from her. She was too enamored in her role in reaching this outcome. It was a stunning success, this gentle acquiescence for Albedo. The obvious benefit of a rival being further humiliated and hindered wasn't exactly an unwelcome prize, but it underscored the main prize. Ainz had been persuaded by her.

This is substantially different from Ainz merely delegating or asking for one of them to yes's his plans. Lord Ainz had come to a consensus within himself, but had changed that, for _her_. While not an extremely important matter, it showed a transition to her, and judging by the envy and surprise on other high demon in attendance. He too understood. This was the way a lord treated an advisor. Maybe only one in training at this point, but that didn't stop her from preening.

Albedo almost forgot to enjoy the thankful look Shalltear gave her upon returning to her spot along the other Guardians. For how much this move had been calculated and motivated by selfish feelings, buried beneath there was a kindness that none outside the tomb would have a chance to see. Shalltear was still a capable subordinate that provided a good source of conversation and amusement for her faults. A kinship bonded them further beyond these pleasantries too.

 _We share the same unattainable goal. To stand at his side for eternity._

Forgiveness has offered her comfort, while sanction brought so much more for Shalltear. To have been discarded completely for the role in her failure meant that Ainz would not believe her capable of any actions that Shalltear might take. Still, her face had tensed up on hearing that Ainz had not decided upon the punishment. Though that did nothing to tamper the resolve within her. She would do anything for that release. Which was a very useful state for a powerful subordinate to be in.

Such was her giddiness that Albedo allowed her true feeling to be openly conveyed to Demiurge as she stared down at him from her pedestal. Demanding that he pay attention to Albedo's newest achievement.

That was the look of someone staring at a rival who they had practiced a complicated dance move with. Something that was designed to be flashy, and technically innovative motion of the spirit that defied logic with a seemingly casual dignity of the body. Being told that such a thing was impossible after painstakingly hoping for the opposite, to hear that such a leap would only end in humiliation in the view of the only other person in the world she believed to have a chance to accomplish it. Her eyes flashed a brilliant shade of yellow, glistening in their triumph.

 _You think that you have climbed so high haven't you Demiurge? That you mean to challenge me as Ainz's most trusted confidant. Very well, but your failure will only bring me to new heights._

And what dizzying heights she had already reached in her ecstasy! Soaring higher than her wings could ever bring her, surpassing all rational thought in the joy of having that magnificent symphony of her love's mind ceding to her judgement. In turn throwing her off balance, and lazy in victory. Her restraint hanging on by threads as she could barely suppress panted breaths. A pair of jewels flashed ominously behind glasses, a chance to close the gap would need to be taken.

...

The meeting returned to a more sedate pace after this incident, just as tension usually resolves into harmony when discord builds in music. Demiurge remained on high alert though. An underlying message of this meeting seemed to be forming in his mind of what Ainz expected of them. This idea formed as every aspect of the meeting had followed what could only be a pattern designed to reinforce this expectation.

First, he had praised Demiurge's initiative, placing it in a position of honor as being addressed by him to start the meeting. Afterwards he then moved to compliment the absolute fidelity that was given to him in the form of Victim, even on the pain of death. Proclaiming that such a bond could only be formed out of love. Which had then moved onto affirming the mutual aspect of this love between Ainz and the inhabitants of the Great Tomb. Stating clearly how much they were treasured by him, and the forgiveness that was implicitly there for their actions. Concluding matters, excluding the most important on the agenda, Aura had been acknowledged for successfully completing her task, and that the effort she had displayed was worthy on anything in the Tomb, because of how hard she tried.

When it was Cocytus turn then, Demiurge had expected the teacherly tone that Lord Ainz had adopted to deal with the failure of Cocytus. Using a manner that coaxed out honest, but not degrading assessments from Cocytus about the faults in his planning, what steps he should have taken, and allowing Cocytus to feel out the ways to improve himself. The whole discussion was an exercise with the sole purpose of understanding why the burden of leadership had resulted in a negative outcome.

After having reached the point where Cocytus could no longer contribute any substantial areas of improvement for himself, Ainz complimented him for thinking so intently on the manner and commended him to use this new-found knowledge. Demiurge engraved in his memory something that Ainz had said.

"A guardian learning how to improve themselves for the future is more important than a minor setback."

Coytus had surprised them room with arguing for the survival of the Lizardmen. Demiurge had expected Albedo to try to strike him down with the rage that boiled out from her, but a few words from the overlord silenced her. The intent of Ainz's interest in Cocytus had shifted Demiurge had thought, taking the new look as one of a hope for something from the vermin lord. This expectation out of him was such as one would expect of a hard lesson finally being grasped.

Whatever that expectation was, Cocytus could not find it. Struggling he brought forth reasonable, reasons to preserve his humiliators. Ainz rejected them, they were not unique and did not serve a larger purpose. Pressing on him to continue to try, Ainz seemed to be losing that hope in what he thought Cocytus might have realized.

 _Lord Ainz is experimenting with us, trying to figure out our flaws while giving us the paths to overcome them so that we may improve ourselves. And he is letting us know directly that immediate success is not as important as growth. What is he searching from Cocytus then?_

That missing something began to take form to Demiurge. Ainz had tried to lead Cocytus to the answer, however Cocytus had stumbled after his first few arguments.

"What a shame, they needn't have died if they served a larger purpose."

Demiurge felt the certainty within himself that Ainz was signaling his intent to them so clearly in that moment that it allowed him the ability to muster his courage for what he was about to do.

" _Leadership, he wants Cocytus and the rest of us within Nazarick to become more efficient at managing these inferior beings lives as well as to not underestimate the power that droves of them can possess."_

"If I may Lord Ainz, I believe that I might have a use for the Lizardmen."

"Oh?"

"We are to rule over many people with needs and wants that are hard to properly predict without first testing our abilities to keep up with them. The Lizardmen are an ideal test subject in this regard as they are relatively undisturbed and can provide that better understanding in how to effectively administer a large group outside of the tomb."

The words flowed out of him in a rush once he began speaking. Thoughts needing to be expressed least one detail be ignored in their summation. An intent determined expression merged the features of himself into one line pointing forwards.

"Without these experiments, I believe that we will see a great difference in results."

It was just a moment, but that moment refused to pass for Demiurge. If he had interpreted the signs wrong, he would be sent stumbling far back on his working theory for the mind of Lord Ainz. Further behind Albedo who had managed to discern a different accepted path to him than the one he intended.

"Umu, a most excellent reason. Indeed, we have not had an opportunity to run such tests."

"I am most grateful my lord, but I believe that I was merely stating your will."

"You do yourself a disservice Demiurge. I simply wished to understand Cocytus' perspective better. Instead you have brought us a great path forward.

Red lights danced merrily as Ainz merely hummed in response. Stealing a glance at Demiurge as if reassessing his worth again. Because make no mistake, this was a bold move on Demiurge's part. Even though this was in line with the shared sentiments of the two wisest beings in Nazarick, it was still just a working theory on what was the highest mystery of the tomb. The mind of a living divine. Perhaps the confidence of seeing Albedo succeed has emboldened him, but the widening of her eyes at his newest interjection reflected his own bravery.

"Hear me, my assembled subordinates. The Lizardmen will not be exterminated, instead they shall be brought under my banner to be ruled in piece."

Lord Ainz magnanimously shifted his attention sick to Cocytus, addressing him in what could only be a warm tone.

"It would seem you need a new punishment then, since you won't be slaughtering them. You will oversee ruling them, though I will be restricting you in this regard. The use of fear or force to rule them shall restricted upon their subjugation. You shall rule them to bring prosperity and peace to them, and to make of them a loyal host under my command."

Cocytus was emboldened by this turn of events; the strength of his warrior spirit having bared a great test returned to him.

"I accept this command, Lord Ainz. Though I will need access to supplies in order to complete them as you have set out. In addition, I would like to be able to enlist the support of my fellow Guardians as well."

"So it shall be. Any resource you deem necessary to keep in fulfilling this order shall be granted, and you may request the assistance or advice from any of the other Guardians."

"It. Will. Be. Done. As. You. Have. Commanded."

All Cocytus could do was to bow himself before his generous lord. Though Demiurge took note of a primal pride that had been returned to the Vermin Lord.

What remained of the meeting was already known to the demon. Having been a part of the planning with Albedo of what resources would be spared for the spectacle that they prepared in case of outside interference with the Lizardmen. Even this extended conclusion left Demiurge with that feeling of these meetings always being too short. Like a curtain being slammed shut after only part way through a play, leaving the audience in a stunned silence as they tried to process what had just occurred. Teasing in a probing way, asking 'what is to come next?'.

And how enraptured Demiurge was by that notion! Almost to the point of not extending the proper courtesy to his liege before he teleported away from them.

All good performers of course remember to bow after all They were joined by the rest of the supporting cast who had missed key parts of the performances to fixated on the details of their own parts. Though there was no cheering or clapping from the divine figure who had disappeared so easily back into the unknowable void that may have spawned him. They received something much different than a paltry display of affection. Instead their form of approval was permission to act once more in his great name.

Only one other person in the room truly understood what a generous blessing they had received. Locking eyes with one another, Albedo gracefully dipped her head only to be replied with a bow from Demiurge. Another draw for their little competition then.

A noticeable relaxing in both their postures occurred. Which none of the other beings assembled in the room found too noticeable given their own relief at the result of the meeting. What was remarkable to those who knew what to look for was how much more open the posture of them were to each other. The conclusion of another battle meant it was time to put their little shadow war on hold again. Woe be unto those that their master directed their attention to.

For now, Demiurge would content himself with explaining the logic behind his master's plans that had remained slightly beyond them. Understandable, they were only slowly improving, but improving nonetheless. Maybe one of them would take another important step before the founding of a state under their liege, almost another year of growth. The future was almost indescribably bright for them

AN: Thank you all so much for reading

I'm sorry that I might haves disappointed some of you by not having a true Albedo chapter. I already had a good portion of what I wanted from this sequence, which involved a more fluid approach to moving between perspectives. The order of perspectives went Aura-Demiurge-Albedo-Demiurge. Don't worry too much though as the next chapter will be told entirely from her perspective.

Now to reflect a bit on the actual chapter. I stuck very close to the actual dialogue for the scene as it was in the LN. Varying that enough and bouncing in between the thoughts of the room was what I decided would be the best way to add a degree of variety to the scene. That and changing the perspective of what Albedo or Demiurge considered particularly valuable. I really wanted to get Aura in for a bit, and that added quite a bit of runtime to this chapter. I am going to be honest, while it had its benefits, I will not be doing something that is this reliant on the source material for a while. Too much overlap for my taste.

Special thanks to Kjtwo23, doomsayingfae, Neristhaed, 0November0, rikanavarro92, PervySageChuck, holyscythe, sonic, atheistbasementdragon, bob115, 8th pirate king, RyuujiVantek, and Spark for reviewing. Your words of support and advice have made it so much easier to continue on with this project.

The next chapter will be: First Blood, until next time

-InkBlotches37


	3. First Blood

Summary: Albedo was always the more aware of the two. Her devotion locking onto potential rivals remarkably fast. Had Demiurge not been so skilled he would have never recovered after the first season. Follow Albedo during the Bloody Valkyrie arc.

Pandora's actor was...different to say the least. For every bit of elegance in his design there seemed to be an equal amount of sincere enthusiasm in his mannerisms that he so unashamedly let, uh, shine through. Though coming of as garish, perhaps they were just an unfinished imitation of his creator's? At least that would explain the paradoxical behavior of the three most intelligent beings made in Nazarick. Albedo seemed inclined to believe this theory as her own pride refused to believe that a true fool could never shock her. Surprise yes, but to completely through her off focus and peer behind her mask was a different matter entirely. Though that view set was had been challenged what with the current dilemma facing her master, which had been what had brought Lord Ainz here accompanied by Albedo and the maids, CZ and Yuri, into the abode of the manager of the Treasury.

 _Such a ridiculous demeanor I must admit, has certain benefits._

The opening gambit of the Doppelganger being an example of that advantage, as it was something that neither her nor Demiurge could ever hope to get away with. Confronting a Guardian with the visage of their creator was a brazen act which might never be forgive by most of the inhabitants within the Great Tomb. To do it with impunity as the _first_ encounter was the type of privilege that only a court jester might enjoy. Even after Ainz chastised him, Albedo couldn't shake the feeling that his blank face carried a certain quality whenever he viewed her directly. An intensity that settled under an unknown understanding that Pandora's Actor had formed of her.

Naturally Albedo feared that this stemmed from the complicated string of emotions that were tightly wrapped around the figure of her creator, Tabula Smaragdina who he had taken the visage on their arrival. The sheer force of the shock upon seeing the illusion had rendered any front that she normally was able to hold onto when he was mentioned.

Shock colored in with streaks of anger, hope, and most of all betrayal had only been revealed as the pure rage that she felt towards Tabula when Albedo realized the trick, having to not fear reprisal for showing such a side of herself. Anger also for the being that played her like an idiot, let alone for taking on such a distasteful figure.

 _I have to assume that Pandora's Actor noticed that my anger didn't come into existence before I realized the ruse that was occurring. Was that his intention? Then again, he did not draw attention to this detail nor did he immediately inform Lord Ainz._

Ainz had quickly intervened once his own shock had passed, commanding him to take on his true appearance. Lightly censuring Pandora's Actor and trying to reel him in to a more manageable level has proven to be a futile endeavor. It was clear to her that while Ainz may have created him, that didn't equate to Ainz being pleased with all the actions that he took. Pandora's Actor did not speak with the complete authority of his 'vater'.

Not that Albedo would blame her love over anything, much less something that she agreed with! Every action of his got under her skin, which was easier what with the disaster unfolding around what was happening with Shalltear. Being treated by as a dainty lady was something that she could not withstand after being so insulted by her creator's visage being used. Still there was that lingering doubt that Pandora's Actors views might be more aligned with Lord Ainz then she was comfortable admitting. An old frustration of being viewed merely as a child that might build into resentment for pricking it by this new individual. All this was held in check by the simple fact that Pandora had seen apart of Albedo that she had never meant to be shared. A distaste that would brand her a heretic and might cause her ultimate fall. Conceivably however, this little antic might insinuate the possibility of a potential partnership, as Albedo couldn't refute the logic of the thoughts in her mind.

 _No other member would use the visage of a supreme being for their gain. I can't help but feel that he wasn't merely teasing us but testing instead._

Thinking about it now, was that approval she had detected in his eyes with Alberto's actions? Could it truly be that Pandora's actor was thinking about that already?

Albedo physically shook her head in an attempt to banish these thoughts from her head. There wasn't the time on her side to more deeply consider this matter, given the pressing circumstances facing her love. Who would no doubt need her deserved her full attention in these trying times. Even if that meant dealing with his ill-mannered treasurer as politely as possible and ignoring some intriguing theories for now at any rate. The truth of the matter facing them was as simple as it was surreal to the succubus.

 _Lord Ainz is struggling._

It had the taste of treason to think such a thing to Albedo. However even she had to admit that this was the first time that things were not preceding according to some plan that teasingly revealed its intricate complexities with every passing day. To think that the power of [World Items] were available to potential rival groups in this New World and that the strength behinds these organizations could surpass them was not a comfortable thought. It was one that Albedo hadn't taken seriously after witnessing the feeble strength that marked the height of these people. In turn this made the wisdom of Ainz's cautious first forays all the sager in hindsight. While the strongest guardian may currently be incapacitated, it did not seem that their enemies were entirely aware of what they were dealing with. An isolated incident implied that they were perhaps unknowing of other operations at present.

Some of the contingencies that had now been activated had been thought up during those frantic first few days in this new world. Most of the decisions that they came to be relatively simple but made with the caution that their liege had impressed upon them. The floors of Nazarick already had most of the required infrastructure for such an undertaking. Repelling large invasions had been the biggest driving factor in designing the floors in the first place after all.

Yet this new reality had imposed different rules then the tightly crafted ones of the game Yggdrasil. No longer would it be fine for an opponent to scout out the surrounding area or could it be expected that other Supreme Beings might return to their aid. Calling them that title had not sit well with Albedo that day for many reasons, and her conviction had strengthened into an iron resolve.

 _My devotion to Momonga, my love, is too great. No, not that. Merely appropriate. For he is the only one worthy of such a title._

Upon the outbreak of this incident, Albedo had initiated the protocols that she believed to be in her authority before being able to entrust the escalation of the situation to the most competent of hands in that of her beloved. Finishing this business with Shalltear took the highest of priority such that it ground to a halt every other operation. Recalling almost all the possible manpower to the tomb gave them a great flexibility in resolving the present matter. Leaving her indisposed was not an option would allow for a greater chance of action by this new force and risk a wider exposure that would detrimentally affect all their operations on a permanent basis more than they already had been. Ainz had brought them to the Treasury so that they may level the playing field so to speak.

Thus, her _pleasant_ introduction to the last level 100 NPC. Who was now currently being led away from the rest of the group by Lord Ainz after another outburst in German followed by a bow. Yuri was noticeably uncomfortable with his behavior while CZ usually blank expression seemed slightly more apathetic than usual. Were these normal circumstances, Albedo might try and make friendly small talk, but today had already drained her enough that adding a hyperactive enigma to the roster of threats to consider had a way of killing her more cordial ways.

Whatever the topic of their little summit, Ainz and Pandora's Actor returned quickly. This was one of the many times that Albedo wished that the skull of Ainz gave away more as to how he was feeling.

 _It would at least let me know if they talked about anything important, or even how Ainz felt about his creation._ The voice of Ainz sent her spinning with what he was asking of her.

"You will have to leave your [Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown] here, the security measures of the Mausoleum will be triggered if you take it inside with you." Sensing her concern, Ainz tried to comfort her before she could worry too much. "Do not be afraid, it shall be returned to you upon your return."

Immediately she had protectively grabbed the ring, shifting it back and forth on her knuckle loving as she listened to the words of her love. Before with an effort and face that was reminiscent of removing a limb, deposited it in the open hand of Pandora's Actor.

Though it pained her to do so, curiosity and a loyalty to Ainz made her follow him to where the strongest artifacts possessed by them existed (though a few notable exceptions existed). Such a journey also feed into a part of her ego that had been growing during the few chances Albedo was able to travel with her lord.

To be the first being of Nazarick to step forward into this New World by her lord's side was an honor that said lord in question could never understand. Now being the chosen escort of his to enter into the place that housed what had made Ainz Ooal Gown the envy of the old worlds seemed an honor of a similar caliber to that. Being in this position as his active right hand by Ainz's side filled her with a bliss so deep that it almost made her complacent. Almost.

 _Not until I have loyally walked by your side to every place this world has to offer, and maybe one day somewhere more intimate._

The style of the corridor that they had been transported into was very reminiscent of the office Pandora's Actor kept. Though while he had still had some furniture to assist him in running the Treasury, or to receive guests, this hallway was even more spartan. Nothing but the alcoves with their statues were present in this room. The dark carpet and walls further highlighting the [Continuous Light] spells that provided a dim glow that highlighted the different features of those that they exalted.

 _Were it not for Lord Ainz's reactions anytime the possibility of one of his companions being found in this world, I would have no choice but to believe that this_ was _their final resting pla_ ce. Albedo thought as they moved between the distorted watchers. Solemnly peering down, the high-level golems would be around level 60 by themselves, but combined with the gear that they had equipped, they could overwhelm her and Ainz.

It was an appropriate setting for the contents. Lacking the crowded nature that came from the overwhelming amount of the common items that had been acquired by the guild members over more than a decade of work. The most honorable vestiges were sometimes the simplest as they allowed for the clear splendor of those being reviewed to have nothing detract from them. Albedo felt like she was being allowed in an intimately private place of mourning with the way Ainz seemed to sag under the weight of each of the different figure they passed. The weight of this memory burdened him, but it also gave him a peace, or so she thought. Out of respect, she maintained her silence until the overlord paused before the only open space she had so far seen in the room.

"This is to be my place when I leave."

These words ripped violently a piece of Albedo's heart right out of her. Yanking harshly on the strings connecting it with her soul was that Ainz hadn't said this with any clear inflection to her ears. More a statement of fact that was approaching in a future that may not be that distant.

Her legs crumbled underneath her as she bowed, hands desperately grasping the carpet before his feet. She could see that horrible statue, that ugly fake skull mocking her with its dead eyes as the last of her loves spirit forever abandoned them to a useless fate of existing without his guiding light. Lips quivering with a desperate cry of giving voice to the thoughts in her head.

"Have we failed you so my lord? What has caused you to be so dissatisfied as to consider such a thing?"

"Hmm?!"

"Say the word and I will give you anything without hesitation, anything for you to banish those terrible thoughts from your head forever!"

"Albedo I-"

"Please lord, you would destroy us all. Abandoning us to waste away as useless tools devoid of the meaning that is everything to us. We could not survive without you."

Forcing her head upwards she gazed upon that fiery, unknowable stare that had turned to watch her, dimming as her outburst continued. Tears freely streaming from Albedo's face she made her final desperate plea to keep him.

"If it would even slightly make you reconsider those thoughts, I gladly give you my life here and now so that those terrible words may never come to pass."

A cold skeletal hand placed itself comfortingly on both her shoulders. Steadying her sobs as Albedo heard him shift so that Lord Ainz might meet her at eye level.

"Please my lord, it is so lonely when no one else is around Lord Momonga."

The phrase for some reason hits Ainz like a literal blow as his hands tightened his grip on her to steady himself. Lord Ainz was able to relax himself enough that he could deliver a response to Albedo's pleas.

"I don't want to leave you or anyone within this tomb, for you have all become dear to me. I promise to remain here with you and the others. I... I don't want to leave you all alone."

There was no forgiveness for this, no ounce of compassion that would be reserved for those who had reduced him to this. Those so-called Supreme Beings. Renewing her vow of hatred in her heart, Albedo was willing to strike against even herself in a vain death should she ever come to believe that Ainz receive the slightest relief from it. To say nothing of her creator or the other beings that made up Nazarick who had so carelessly abandoned him.

Albedo had even borne the burden of not calling him by his true glorious name, but instead honored those ungrateful traitors that had so callously tossed away his affections. Avoided purging those that had not come to truly understand the miracle that was his continued presence by whispering after these spiteful beings that had abandoned so easily what they had created, and for what?

Was not the reason she bore such imperfections that the dust that added dirtied her perfection proof enough of this? To allow the dust of this world to linger on her dress because it was her love's anger at those who sought to take from him. Lowly in nature but elevated beyond any previous stone that a jeweler could hope to present to her because it was made from her lord's jealousy. Bearing such a manifestation of the reciprocal nature of caring that Ainz so clearly possessed even for that stupid mosquito.

Now all that she could feel at their legacy was either rage or terror. Terror that they might make these joyful words of his empty in the face of pursuing their approval should one of them ever be found and brought before him.

"T-thank you my lord." Ainz let go of her, and Albedo missed the comforting cool weight, still she now had the strength to begin bringing her composure back. Rubbing at her eyes, Albedo took a few stabilizing breaths before smiling at Ainz.

"Umu, do not fear the future Albedo I will not so easily abandon those that I have come to love."

"Thank you, Lord Ainz, now back to business, you said that you planned to withdraw some of the [World Items] and other powerful artifacts to deal with Shalltear, as well as to shield us in case of an attack by this force. Could you clarify to your servant what your intentions are?"

Standing up, Albedo straightened the wrinkles that had formed in her dress as Ainz began his explanation of what he intended to do. The [World Items] available to the guild would be spread through the remaining Guardians so that they might resist a similar incident that occurred with Shalltear long enough that they might report back for reinforcements. Passive abilities and resistances would allow for them to subvert a similar takeover attempt.

This was in regard to the expectations that she had for their visit here, but that didn't explain why he had been stopping by some of the statues to withdraw items from them. She didn't have to wait long for her answer.

"Albedo, I mean to confront Shalltear by myself in single combat. I know that this isn't the wisest move, but it is something that I feel is necessary."

Turning so that Ainz might face her directly again he continued.

"I cannot abide by sending you out to fight my battles on my behalf in this case. I am her master, and it is my responsibility to end this. More than that I must reaffirm that I am worthy to lead you all, and to myself. Please understand my selfishness."

"You do not have to prove anything to me or anyone else. I think I understand you in this though my lord and will allow it as long as you do one thing for me. Promise me that you will be victorious."

The serene manner in which Albedo took this newest news amazed both herself and Lord Ainz. Though in Albedo's case nothing could terrify her more than their earlier conversation. Ainz gravely vowed to her this.

"I will return in victory. This I swear on the name Ainz Ooal Gown."

...

Accepting Lord Ainz's plan had taken some persuasion for Albedo (albeit of a lesser order then either party anticipated), and she imagined that she wouldn't be the only one to require an additional touch. As the Guardian Overseer it fell to her to ensure that the remaining Guardians did not break ranks and violate the will of her love. Parts of this job were equally unforeseen, but no less welcoming then her own easy submission. Starting with Lord Ainz's personal assistance, as he had already commandeered the twins as they would be providing the role of lookout for outside interference which effectively deterred any possibility of their interference. Having such an important side mission would not afford them the room to intervene in the fight without directly abandoning a duty which would further endanger their lord.

Another surprisingly easy figure to convince had been Cocytus. Having instantly agreed to Ainz's plan of combating Shalltear by himself. This wish of his liege matched well with the warrior spirit of Cocytus, accepting the legitimacy of that desire of his liege lord to face a powerful opponent one-on-one in an honorable manner. While not the rigid, ideal warrior that Cocytus strived for, she too, as a fighter herself could understand this ideal better than most others. Their skill sets were a perfect match should the ever be called to work in tandem on the field of battle. Albedo being a perfect shield to Cocytus' strong offense. This complementary nature of their abilities brought some comfort to Albedo, as it made him a natural fit for assisting her in tying down the most likely rebel to this command.

Demiurge had no such principal or task that would stop him from rushing to interfere. The safety of Ainz would take precedent even over his master's own wishes within the demon's mind Albedo suspected. Neutralizing his ability to respond with his vassals and forcing him into an unwinnable situation was the key to avoiding a lengthy fight within the great tomb which itself. Which would be an equally massive failure if he managed to escape without having any opposition to his intervention.

Taking his vassals away from him was the first part of this equation. Given the nature of the [Gates] which connected the floors within the Great Tomb this step revolved entirely around getting said demon lord away from his place of strength. Summoning Demiurge to her office would start the process, a simultaneous order to close the 7th floor off until either Albedo or Ainz lifted it would hopefully negate them for the remainder of the process. Cocytus would arrive early to this meeting to ensure enough firepower, and then Lord Ainz would inform Demiurge of his plan via a long distance [message] spell once it was confirmed that he had left the 7th floor. The message would state that Albedo would have further information that would hopefully alleviate his concerns about the Shalltear Incident.

Disgruntled seemed a good way to describe every part of Demiurge as he stalked into the room before carelessly throwing himself into the empty chair opposite Albedo, glaring at her with a hate that he didn't bother to restrain. Everything was preceding perfectly according to team. Albedo held an absolute advantage over Demiurge now that she could use to her force her position forward. While the arch-demon had only moments to brace the danger that the supreme his attention would be elsewhere. While any internal conflict within herself had been resolved by Ainz' assurances in the Mausoleum. More than that Albedo was still filled with joy that her Momonga had chosen to confide in her.

Emotions were such an easy thing to manipulate when you are calm, especially when a deep personal understanding of the intended target existed. Exasperation had given into anger when Demiurge realized that he was not gaining allies for his cause of saving Ainz from himself. The follow up challenge to her leadership of the Guardians from Demiurge was actually something that she had hoped to have happen considering how secure her position was. Cocytus' rebuke was equally as predictable and just as valuable. Demiurge's closest ally had vocally confirmed her position as something that was divinely mandated. Her lord's victory would now be her victory, or should the worst come to pass, she wouldn't be replaced by Demiurge as it would represent a departure from the will of those above them. Perhaps Demiurge would have been more prepared for this challenge he could have manipulated the situation to his advantage, but his attention was frayed at best.

The scorn that he directed her way was not an issue at all for her. Because for whatever spite he might throw at her, it hadn't been him to look in Lord Ainz's eyes when he promised to return in victory. Albedo had been chosen to stand above and see closer to the truth of their master's heart.

The will to see it carried out by the strength of his arms enrapturing her as his confidence so clearly projected onto her. What type of admirer would she be to stop him? When Ainz was fully committed to something so dear to him.

And that was precisely what she replied when Demiurge demanded what foolishness of hers had allowed for this to happen.

 _It feels good to speak the truth to this man and watch him struggle just as mightily as the cleverest lies._

Goading was a good word for it, even though it was motivated by the purity of her belief in her love's will that made her confident enough to say as much. Demiurge would merely have to sulk now as he made promises about what revenge he would bring should the impossible come to pass. Hadn't his lord assured him victory already?

The calming balm that was Cocytus' objective analysis allowed them to smooth over the edges before a full-blown duel could erupt between the two. Three in seven was made her love the underdog, and his complete victory all the more impressive. Ainz's choice to forsake his usual [Divine] class gear made it clear that he had some long-term plan that he wanted to employ against Shalltear. At least, that was what sense the three could make of it. Besides, the gear had very known drawbacks to Shalltear as it did benefits. Cocytus summed up the thoughts of the room perfectly.

"Since. We. Cannot. Know. The. True. Purpose. Behind. This. Strategy. I. Treated. It. As. A. Net. Neutral. For. My. Chances. Of. Victory. Analysis."

A maid serviced the room, and she was the only one permitted to enter until the fight between Ainz and Shalltear was concluded. Demiurge had impatiently ordered a few strong drinks and downing them in quick succession before settling down enough to not bristle as the [Remote Viewing] spell showed that Ainz had completed his preparation and was ready to launch his opening salvo.

"[Falling Down] to start huh. Is Lord Ainz seeking a quick knockout blow?"

"No. Or. At. Least. I. Don't. Believe. So. Perhaps. It. Is. Because. Of. The. Difficulty. It. Would. Be. To. Cast. Later. In. The. Bout."

Once the spell ended, the bleeding visage of the fully armed Valkyrie was clear. It was almost painful to hear how normal Shalltear sounded when trading remarks with Lord Ainz. Were it not for the vicious smile that she settled upon after moments of confusion there were no other signs that she was anything other than the vampire Shalltear had always been. Something which made this fight all the harder to bear watching.

 _At least this means that for whatever plan Lord Ainz thought of before the fight, he will be facing an enemy that is more predictable then a puppet on strings._

Make no mistake, that while a string puller might not be as familiar with Shalltear's different abilities, Ainz was much more relying on the understanding that he possessed of her for this fight. As a magic caster, his preparations would be what augmented his strength the most. A sort of cat and mouse game started with Shalltear trying to close the distance while using her abilities to either recover from the powerful magic that Ainz bombarded her with. Shalltear clearly wanted to get in close to finish the fight, Albedo was inclined to agree that was her best chance.

"Wasn't that mine the only trap that Ainz set?"

"Yes. But. It. Is. Too. Dangerous. To. Assume. So. On. Her. Part."

"Mmm, even though she is controlled that is still very much Shalltear in there, and even a traitor could never doubt the power of the supreme."

"That's right Demiurge, it seems that she is now content to merely trade damage with Lord Ainz, hoping that that will be enough to slowly overcome his magical reserve."

The alcohol had loosened both Demiurge's tongue and mind, as he would ask simple questions that Cocytus was polite enough to seriously answer. It was true that none of the Guardians had a large amount of practical experience between them however, and just as soon as they had reached consensus, as if to spite their words, the Valkyrie dodged down only to rush at the imperious overlord. A clean blow barely being avoided by a brilliant usage of magic that allowed the temporarily incorporeal Ainz to retreat behind a titanic wall of bones and then force Shalltear back to the ground before the ledge which Ainz had resolutely occupied. Using [Mana Essence], Shalltear had allowed a brief look of satisfaction before questioning her former liege.

"Why are you fighting me here alone, Lord Ainz? You know that I have the advantage, and that I am only going to slowly whittle you down until I emerge as victorious in Lord Peroroncino's honor as a creator."

Ainz's response only confirmed part of Albedo's fears about why he had ordered this to be a solo duel, or what he called PvP. That it made him feel like he was partly honoring his friends by finally stepping onto the frontline for his guild. However, this simmering anger was overwhelmed with comfort that Ainz wished to stand against all of their enemies and that he saw this as a duty to take pride in that. That he viewed this experience of fighting on behalf of those who remained in Nazarick as equal to that as to that of fighting for those who had built it. At least this was the fancy that Albedo had chosen to entertain.

[Einherjar]'s usage seemed to single the end game as the astral-like golem that was a perfect copy of Shalltear, with the exception of her skills, in place of the bright white ball that had emerged from Shalltear. Launching immediately to attack with a ferocity and disregard for personal self that was only possible of mindless servants, it quickly scored a few hits. [Fly] barely keeping Ainz out a potentially fatal combo.

"Will you now allow me to leave so that I might save our lord! Please Albedo, he needs our-"

A clear tick cut off the rest of Demiurge's plea as a clock head appeared that seemed to as the golden edges and hands attached itself to the back of the lich. While most people were right in assuming Ainz was not a simple Elder Lich, this ability came from being two steps removed from that simple designation. The trump card of the [Eclipse Class] was haughtily announced with a cry of.

"[The Goal of All Life is Death]" Following the activation of the ability, Ainz used the instant death spell of [Cry of the Banshee].

If falling down had pulverized everything in a circle around Shalltear to begin the fight, the burst of death now incinerated all the life it could encompass. Withering it down so that even the air had the breath of death upon it.

Tilting her head at Demiurge, Albedo cheekily asked.

"Were you saying something? It would appear that you once again underestimated our lord."

The demon in question was too distracted by the ability to appropriately respond to the barb, instead musing aloud.

"That skill is beyond the class of [Overlord], I wonder how much else Lord Ainz has kept secret about his powers from us. Amazing Lord Ainz."

 _Maybe another reason you did this was to show us that you are stronger as a fighter then we thought Lord Ainz, though you shouldn't have to do such things to correct our misunderstandings._

"Though. I. Fear. It. Isn't. Enough. To. End. The. Match. Look."

Shalltear still lived in this world of death. Her crimson armor definitely challenging the lifeless desert around her. Though impressed as well with the display, she boasted of her imminent victory, one that would be particularly sweet.

The maniac smile that broke out on Albedo's face confused the two others seated by her as Shalltear carried on, taking her time to admire what she had just survived. Albedo had finally grasped Lord Ainz's plan that had taken him to the hidden depths of the tomb. A resplendent armor replaced the worn brown robes that had adorned the ivory bones of Ainz. Piercing silver that glittered in the sun like the brightest gem in the world finally revealed in all its righteous glory.

[Perfect Warrior] was a remarkable spell, one that Lord Ainz had begun to use more liberally ever since he had taken up his human persona. But now its full potential was realized as Ainz brought out another Supreme Beings trump card, Takemikazuchi MK 8. Lighting arced off its blood as he met Shalltear's foolish charge, cleaving through her armor with an ease that didn't belong to a mage.

Cocytus feel onto his knees, obscuring Albedo's view of the spell as he hungrily devoured the familiar form of his master's blade. An artifact that he had strived to replicate in its usefulness to Takemikazuchi that he had feared was gone forever. Demiurge hands helped bring the warrior back to his seat as he muttered its various stats and abilities, having engraved them long ago in his mind. That same hungry look was reflected in the brightening of the jewels behind Demiurge's glasses as Albedo triumphantly admired her lord.

 _By wielding these weapons, all of the precious items of the different ones who left he has again proven his divine right to rule over us. The clear choice of inheritor of those insipid beings._

Any sense of composure from Shalltear broke completely when after snapping another wooden stick the great bow of Peroroncino faced her. Anguished screams hit Albedo ears like a triumphant horn announcing Lord Ainz's victory. Cocytus' judgement of that Shalltear could do nothing but stay close and face these unsurpassed weapons head on those of a herald crooning of the achievements of the conqueror being crowned in glory.

And what a beautiful conclusion to this symphony when Ainz summoned those heavenly blue magic circles that pierced the heavens. Thrumming with power of the mage that spread his arms, as though accepting a silent applause which Albedo was quick to join in.

A flash of pure light, and one remained.

 _The only one who matters in this whole world._

 _..._

It didn't take long after the battle for the guardians to assemble in the Throne Room for the attempted resurrection of Shalltear Bloodfallen. Even before their arrival in this world, reviving a guardian wasn't a common occurrence. Though back in those days, Shalltear had been defeated more than any other guardian due to her position as the guardian of the first floors. It almost seemed appropriate to Albedo that she would be the one that the first unplanned resurrection attempt would be made on.

A few experiments had been run upon their arrival, but these did little to soothe Albedo. Nothing about this felt anyway usual to Albedo, every part reeked of the tentativeness that came from inexperience. Albedo in spite of her almost constant vigil in the Throne Room could not recall an instance where a Guardian had required such ceremony to be brought back.

The fortune of several kingdoms littered the floors in massive piles. Glittering with the light that illuminates the features of the room and painting them in Golden rays in return. Piles that were so indulgent in their own value that they lazily seeped from the mounds which had been meticulously counted for the exchange. The space they occupied made it so that the five present Guardians could only arrange themselves around the throne's steps.

Ainz was overseeing the final preparations as he spent these anxious few minutes browsing through several menus and confirming the amount with a [Message] to Pandora's Actor. Once Ainz was satisfied with the preparations, Albedo made her move before he could begin.

 _I watched you endanger yourself too much my love, no more for our sake today._

Stepping in between him and the rest of the room Albedo bowed solemnly.

"Please, Lord Ainz, should Shalltear still be hostile after her resurrection, allow us your servants to protect you."

"I agree with her lord, it would not be wise to risk yourself again. We stand ready to do our duty to Shalltear as fellow Guardians in putting her to rest."

Demiurge's support was echoed by the others. The determination on their faces matching her own. A swell of pride rose within Albedo.

 _Well done, my subordinates. I am proud to be able to claim command over such good vassals._

Mercifully Ainz accepted their request spreading his arms out so that his arms stretched out as if to embrace them all he exclaimed.

"Then protect me, my Guardians! I entrust it all to you." Taking a symbolic step backward so as to let them be a barrier between the gold, Ainz began to cast [Resurrection].

For a moment, it seemed as if the spell had given life to those millions of glittering coins. Swarming and melting in a flash of vitality as it gracefully poured itself into an invisible mold. Seconds for the outline of Shalltear to become defined. A few more for it to finish the last few details of her face. The color faded, the rich old paling and fading until skin a shade removed from that of ghost remained. A very nude former ghost that is.

Albedo twitched in annoyance. _Somehow his feels like one great big ploy to try and seduce Ainz, Shalltear. Though I probably don't have much to worry about what with you missing your 'chest'._

While she faced a strong temptation to immediately grab the living corpse and punish her away from the- wait curious eyes of the overlord?!

"Her status has returned to normal. Though, my love, you need only to have asked to see something much better than that little girls. I could show you a much womanlier figure."

Ainz response of covering the loli vampire at least was honestly a better response then Albedo had hoped for. Enough rejection had numbed her to the idea of the lich being overwhelmed by a fit of passion and agreeing.

Albedo was now fuming silently, giving Shalltear one last chance to begin atoning for her mistakes when the first thing out of her mouth was asking if this was to be her first time!

 _If after all this trouble that Shalltear has forced the rest of us through, and she uses even this to try and seduce Ainz. Does that idiot even remotely realize what she's done or have any shame for the extra work others will have to put in to fix this?_

Having had enough, Albedo pushed Shalltear out of Ainz's arms ( _when did that happen!)_ and gave Shalltear a piece of her mind.

"That's all you have to say after what you put all of us through, what you put Lord Ainz through?"

"Eh!? What do you mean after what I did?" Anger flashed in her eyes before she noticed the other four Guardians also glaring down at her.

"You really did it this time dummy." Aura piled on. Even Mare managed a tentative reflect on what you've done. Such good children.

This success had made Albedo feel so light as the weight of worry could finally fully be shed from her shoulders. Ainz was safe. Even Shalltear had pulled through just fine. Even though they fought like this, Albedo found her amusing most of the time and viewed her closer to a friend then a real enemy. As they took turns telling off Shalltear, Albedo noticed the lack of a distinctive voice. One whom Albedo has seen rise triumphant over this challenge.

Quietly sitting on the steps behind the semi-circle, Ainz was viewing them wistfully. But his eyes filled until the red lights of his eyes badly burned. Posture sagging against the steps as he tightly gripped them with one hand while the other reached after an impossibly far away moment.

The gaze which was normally unreadable to her was now crystal clear to Albedo in that moment

Longing. A simple pure desire for closeness and connection that had been so dearly lacking for Ainz since they must have journeyed to this world. Never speaking with an equal in rank or experience, a tangible distance that had solidified into the divine figure helplessly grasping for a fading dream of what the past must have seemed to him now. Left only now with children that could only try to fill that void, even then a deep fear existed in Albedo's heart thinking on this.

 _Would he even be willing to accept us like that? To accept me as something more than just a servant or a child?_

 _Momonga_ was alone and no one else had even noticed. Nor could it be said that anyone could do anything about it if they did know. Rather the distance between them was growing faster, and Momonga was content to let them drift further away. Only one option remained to Albedo. She hesitated briefly before walking to stand in front of her lord, before extending her hand to him. Emotions flooded her as the moment dragged into an eternity of conflict within her. Fear, shame, doubt, rejection all vied to batter her in her defeat. Biting back a heaving shiver that would soon be followed by tears.

And then a miracle happened. The Supreme Being, Ainz Ooal Gown had tentatively responded to her. A parody of a famous piece of art from Ainz's world but instead of life something different flowed from the touch.

Joy.

 _Ainz…...To be held in your trust like this._

A warm contentedness that enveloped her being made her smile in bliss, and love. And a final victory belonged to her as warmth rushed out from her hand. Pulling him up Albedo led him into the semi-circle of the other guardians around Shalltear. All her burdens become light as the others followed her lead, inviting him their midst and playfully imploring him to deal with Shalltear. His laughter washed away all aches and pains within her, a reward unlike any other for her. It didn't matter what the other guardians did, or the challenges that this world fielded. Albedo would _never_ let anyone take this place at her Momonga's side.

AN: Thanks for reading!

Thus, begins the time skipping around in this fic. The Shalltear crisis felt like a great moment for me to explore the mindset of Albedo, which is why this chapter is told entirely in her perspective. Unfortunately, this fact ended up dominating this section of the story and I only got to work in a little bit of the rivalry aspect that I wanted to highlight. At least in my opinion. And I seem to be one chapter behind on what you guys seem to think I'm working on.

Three emotional states are what I centered this chapter around. The calculating, cool persona, a desperate need for proximity with Ainz, and the part that comes the closest to understanding with Ainz.

Anyways, thank you for reading again, all constructive criticism or general thoughts are welcome, and see you next time which will hopefully be in two weeks. Particularly those who reviewed last time, those being: rikanavarro92, sonic, pwashington, Neristhaed, Old Testament, Ryuuji Vantek, Kure1, lukas, Pterodactyl, roogaroosuman97, Roberto Pelotudo, and guests.

Speaking of which the next chapter is: PSA; Practice Sociopath Assistant.

-InkBlotches37


	4. PSA

Summary: If the smartest two guardians were in a deadlock to see which was more intelligent, then third place was shared evenly like most things by the twins Aura and Mare. Becoming the well rewarded interns of the silent war of Nazarick might still slightly go over their heads about what they should do, but Ainz doesn't seem to mind what Albedo and Demiurge are doing, so why should they?

Aura was by now used to being summoned by Albedo when she found herself with free time. The efficiency of these summoning's was a part of the advantages of being her boss Aura supposed. Her timely arrival to these meetings, however, was due to that the succubus after her lord, her brother, and her pets, was her favorite person in the tomb.

Where they were and what she would find waiting for her was always subject to change. Some of these get togethers would include her fellow female guardian Shalltear, or a select few others like Yuri Alpha and her siblings. There was always a certain variety, especially when it was just the two of them. In spite of these differences, one thing was certain to be present at these meetings, and never failed to put a spring in her step on the way to them.

Bribery was a time honored and tested tradition to get kids to listen to their elders. The array of sweets that Albedo would have prepared for Aura would be more than enough to entice Aura even at her most reluctant.

 _Not that I am particularly reluctant to go in the first place,_ Aura admitted to herself. The dark elf wasn't exactly well disposed toward long periods of forced rest. Energetic were her brother was demure, the long breaks that Lord Ainz often imposed on the two, muttering something about child labor laws, left her chafing for anything to do.

It was particularly the case because she didn't need these breaks, priding herself on being just as able to work just as hard and just as long as her older coworkers. But it was too hard to refuse Lord Ainz with his hand on her head, encouraging her to grow up well.

A rush of warmth came to her cheeks thinking about Lord Ainz in what she could only think of as a smile as he looked down at her. So caught up was Aura that she stumbled against a column that was part of the decoration of the hallways. Embarrassed she looked around sheepishly, and upon seeing that she was alone she let out a loud breath of relief.

 _Why do I keep feeling like this when I think of Lord Ainz? I think I'm beginning to understand Shalltear and Albedo better._

Quickly shaking her head as if to physically dispel the thoughts of agreeing with Shalltear, she tried to re-compose herself. The details of her little get together with Albedo were still unknown to her outside of time and location. And if Aura was a betting girl, she figured that the conversation would involve the overlord.

 _At least that's what we normally talk about._

Their boss was probably the favorite topic of his underlings followed either by food or torturing humans with very little distinction for some members.

 _Hopefully it's not one of those times were her and Shalltear think they are close to springing a plan._

Aura needn't have worried, as it there was only one person in the private chambers of the Succubus today. Albedo was already seated when Aura opened the door, carefully reading through some documents arrayed in front of her, a tea set on one side of her. The succubus was much more composed then the last time Aura had seen her, when she along with Aura and her brother had been with Lord Ainz in his throne room. Something about his presence never failed to bring out the most impulsive side of Albedo.

The warm, gentle smile of the gorgeous woman that shone on her face showed no lingering signs of the childish routine she had been reduced to in order to get more attention. It was a smile of such a quality that it would have melted the hearts of millions, and though Aura had become used to it herself, she couldn't help but smiling in response.

"Ah, Aura. Thank you for coming."

Shrugging, the young dark elf had no reason to hold back with the truth in her response.

"Nothing else to do, you know how lord Ainz is about these mandated breaks."

"Of course, his compassion is truly great." Albedo's face took on a distant look until the sound of the door shutting brought her out of her own world. "Please, take your seat. I had Pestonya prepare your favorites."

Two seats had been set up at the table, instead of in the more traditional manner of the chairs being across from each other, Aura's seat was in between Albedo and the delicious looking cakes and cookies.

 _That's new, and she isn't putting her work away either._ These unexpected changes put Aura kind of on edge, but her nose caught a whiff of the still heated chocolate settling in on the cookies nearest to her. The next few moments paced in a daze until the first bite of a sumptuous, warm cookie was in her mouth

 _Mmm, it's a good thing Ainz can't eat or there would be no way that Pestonya wouldn't immediately be his favorite._

Deciding quickly to take on the attitude that if Albedo wanted something from her, then Albedo would be the one to bring it up as Aura savored the first bite. A few minutes passed, the only sounds being that of Aura munching on her cookies, and the scratching of Albedo's quill as she marked the paper she is working on. Whatever tension she had felt on entering the room it quickly faded as did the sweets on the table.

Aura didn't know how long passed, but eventually when she went to grab another cookie was when Albedo choose to break the amiable silence.

"As you know, lord Ainz has entrusted Demiurge and I with the process of formalizing the vassalizing of the Baharuth Empire. I would like your opinion on some of the current proposals that I have created."

 _Huh?_

Perplexed was a good place to start with how Aura was feeling. Part of her felt that she might have misheard Albedo, but Aura's faith in her sensitive ears made that almost impossible to be the case.

The unchanging confident, encouraging smile that Albedo was beaming at her made her assume that it wasn't a joke either.

"Wouldn't that be a job more for you and Demiurge to work out then, since well it's your job? I mean, I'll take a look, but you two know more about what Lord Ainz wants then I do."

"Nonsense, you have pleased him with your performance on your tasks, and new eyes are a good resource when working on such a long process."

"Eh, fine, I guess. Just don't expect too much, y'know? I'm still a kid."

Instead of replying, Albedo merely passed her a folder that contained several sheets that she had been working on and picked up the next paper in the pile next to her. With this done, she returned to her zen-like concentration.

Figuring that she wasn't going to get more from the succubus unless she played along, Aura grabbed the first paper which had been heavily marked with corrections. Immediately she felt that some parts of the paper had been dumbed down for her as roughly half the changes on the paper could be attributed to a simpler language. The other half of the corrections drew her attention neatly into a few particular parts that Aura assumed was why she was there for.

 _I suppose that was just her trying to be nice, at least I don't have to worry about having completely missed what she wanted me to talk about._

Quickly it became clear that this was the prelude for the rest of the treaty. Which served to essentially break down the treaty into three segments for easier management. They were as followed: formal acknowledgement of the status of Behruth Empire as a subordinate to the Sorcerer Kingdom, the supreme position of Lord Ainz as the final authority in all matters and that of his officials' authority to act on his behalf and affirming the general good to be gained for the new citizens under the banner of the Sorcerer Kingdom.

Succinct when it should be, detailed when it needed, the treaty was hardly debased by the changes to the wording. Quite simply, Aura was growing more and more at a loss as she poured over the paper. There was nothing that she could find to correct, or comment on beyond that if put in the same position, Aura hoped she would create something similar.

 _I'm supposed to help with this?_ Perhaps someone like Demiurge might be able to criticize more or make a correction in a meaningful way. Aura doubted that she was being called in because Albedo thought that she was the better option of the two for that type of criticism.

 _Demiurge probably has his own vision by now I suppose, and Albedo might feel that if hers isn't polished enough that she will have to form the basis out of his maybe?_

As it was, Aura felt guilty that the only thing she seemed capable of adding to this masterpiece were some cookie crumbs. When she was about to give up and just rubberstamp the whole project, a smooth ivory hand replaced the page Aura had been viewing with a new one.

"I still don't see what you want me to do with this. Clearly you have figured out what you wish to accomplish."

"Yes, I have."

The placid smile Albedo wore locked Aura into place. Once again, there was no doubt present in that statement from Albedo.

Instead of further elaborating, Albedo merely gingerly took her tea cup in hand and took a measured sip. Aura anxiously waited as Albedo tasted and considered the flavor of the amber liquid, and couldn't help but feel that Albedo was doing something very similar with what Aura had said.

"But this isn't about what I wish to accomplish as you well know."

 _She' nervous?!_

"Of course, all of our actions are at the discretion and for the benefit of Lord Ainz."

Unhidden approval shone from the older woman's face as she took a sage nod before continuing.

"Precisely. But what is the action that we can take that will most benefit him?"

"I... I don't know"

Albedo squeezed Aura's shoulder as something that didn't need words passed between them. An understanding of their shared inability. They lingered, like two sisters, for a few moments before Albedo continued.

"Until recently, Demiurge and I agreed that it would be impossible to force the submission of the Baharuth Empire without either the Re-Estize Kingdom falling first, or a full invasion. To have the matter concluded peacefully in a few days without any assistance from any of his subordinates is quite frankly beyond my ability to understand or predict."

The flood of love, pride, and joy into Albedo's voice with an undercurrent as accepted submission from Albedo made Aura blush at the purity of her emotions.

"Part way through creating the framework, I came to a new conclusion then. Instead of trying to precisely predict his plans and aims it is better to provide Lord Ainz flexibility."

 _That seems very wise._ Aura found herself agreeing with her, but this didn't really explain something that was still bothering her.

"That makes sense, I suppose. Though that still doesn't explain where I come into the picture."

In one fluid motion Albedo went from seated on Aura's right to right next to her, leaning in her repositioned hair as she taped at a line on the paper Albedo had been working on.

"It is a matter of degrees. While I feel fairly confident in my understandings, but what does it mean to Lord Ainz when he says that he wants the citizens of the Baharuth empire to be treated well? How well should that be?"

"Well enough to not have a popular revolt and encourage other people to not be afraid to be ruled by us in the future."

"Good, very good. But tell me how do you then wrap these new rights and privileges up with the existing structures like Emperor Jircniv's role? Are we trying to get the establishment to revolt or be complacent?"

A burning sensation that Aura assumed was her brain overheating as she tried to give even a slightly coherent answer. She needn't have worried as Albedo pressed on after falling silent quickly.

"Aura, we need to come up with a structure that can suit any of these needs without giving away our hand. Could you please help me with this? I will be in your care."

The strangeness of seeing Albedo so indecisive finally broke through to her enough were Aura could tentatively nod her head in agreement.

So they worked and let the hours pass them by in soft words. Until Aura's head began to droop, her tired mind being lulled gently to sleep. Slumping against Albedo and curling into her warmth as she worked. A humming sound, or was that just Aura's imagination, was the last thing before the void of sleep claimed her again.

..

Mare had two great pastimes. One which unbeknownst to him his older sister was currently indulging in and reading. Combining these two activities was his preferred way to spend any of the off hours that were forced upon him by Lord Ainz. Like any good bookworm, this could include a trip to the local library

Calling [Ashurbanipal] a mere library felt like a dramatic understatement of how massive and opulent the structure was. It comprised most of the tenth floor, having only really to vie with the [Throne Room] for space.

Most impressive was the thousands of books that were neatly organized into different categories. The arcana section alone was equal in numerical size to any collection found in Yggdrasil. Gacha Roll items, experience boost modifiers, expansion free giveaways, and flavor text creations mingled on the shelves. Newly filled with ancient knowledge that if transferred into data crystals could fund at least one full set of [Divine]-class equipment.

Workstations and reading alcoves were strategically arrayed throughout the entirety of the space. Such was the volume of space available that with a sufficient amount of warning, the five overlord librarians could fit an entire floor comfortably.

Mare had a great relationship with these librarians. Something about the shared sentiments and respect of knowledge had endeared him to them in a way that went above the usual courtesy. For as deadly as they may be to those born outside their home, those who lived in the great tomb shared a kindness with each other.

Such tokens of affection were small little things, a cup of warm tea and sweets maybe from Titus, or the velvet crimson blanket and pillow which always seemed to find their way wrapped up around him when he drifted off.

Today hadn't been an exception. Stretching with a yawn, Mare drowsily left the warmth of the small pillow and the blanket slid off his shoulders pooling around the arms of his chair in waves of red. The informal voice that greeted him caused him to straighten immediately.

"Good evening Mare, I hope your rest was nice."

"Ah, D-demiurge I'm sorry for keeping you. Have I, uh, caused you to wait long."

The demon was reclining in a deep green armchair near a desk that was Mare was at, reverentially handling a small black leather-bound book. The light of the [Eternal Light] spells that illuminated the shelves and work areas glinting off his glasses, causing Mare to blink groggily.

"There is no need, rather I should be the one apologizing for interrupting your spare time with my concerns."

Mare could sense Demiurge's attention shift over to him completely for the first time since he had awakened. The action of peeling his eyes of the book seemed to be a physically effort on his part.

"It would appear that I am going to be further in your debt, as I must ask you to give me a few minutes to finish before I can ask for your assistance."

Not really fully awake enough to protest that it was fine, Mare felt his joints pop as he shifted around before standing up. Gathering the blanket and pillow and depositing it neatly on the table. Mare already had his suspicions about who wrote the book with its gleaming golden words gracefully spelling the name of Demiurge's creator, Ulbert Alain Odle.

In many ways this little display relaxed Mare, it was a very open position to present. A guardian's most treasured belongings were those few relics that had been directly made like they were by their creators. Such was this respect for showing him such an object that Demiurge could have finished the rest of the novella without a word of protest from Mare.

Producing a silk pendant, Demiurge delicately placed it to mark the page, before placing it back into his personal storage. Demiurge did not wait an additional second before moving on to whatever it was that brought him here as his eyes regained their focus on Mare.

"I'm sure the news about the annexation of the Baharuth Empire has reached you?"

"Y-yes. I was in E-Rantel when the news broke. Lord Ainz had me assigned to work on the obstacle course for the Adventurer's guild."

"Good, very good. Had our lord given any signs that he was about to enact his plan that you noticed or why he didn't immediately accept their vassalage offer?"

The directness of the question surprised Mare, a composure was lacking that the young elf had come to expect out of Demiurge. Mare was willing to ignore this though. The hunger that shone on Demiurge's face for the answer made it very clear to him what place this boldness was coming from.

 _It must really be bothoring Demiurge that he wasn't able to predict this move and eating at him that he might have missed some sign from Lord Ainz._

Mare's answer was simple enough at any rate. A soft no to each question had Demiurge nodding slowly in acceptance. Resigned to the knowledge that he must have scraped together about those days.

That Demiurge instead of relaxing or beginning to leave seemed to only be further entrenching himself kept him on edge. A trill of panic that Demiurge thought he was lying, or something compelled him to speak

"H-he moved around the city a lot according to his guards' reports. Especially to the Adventuring Guild. I'm sorry, but that is all I know."

"It's okay Mare, that was exactly what I was expecting you to say." His soothing voice reminded Mare strongly of the tone Aura used when she was talking to some of her more skittish summons "You gave me exactly what I wanted, rather I find myself indisposed in that I will need to ask you for more."

"What is it that you need then?"

Sighing, Demiurge adjusted his glasses before pulling out a notebook.

"I find myself wishing to know what you would do in my position as one of the creators for the treaty with the empire."

The sputtering words of protest that were beginning to work their way out of Mare's mouth were cut off by Demiurge raising his hand. A religious fervor had overtaken Demiurge as his body even though it barely moved in his chair seemed to prostrate itself before an invisible Ainz that only he could see

"Do not doubt your ability nor ignore my failures. The fact that such a major plan unfolded without Lord Ainz wanting to consult me or any of us noticing makes me think he has found my services lacking somehow."

 _But Demiurge works so hard! If he says so though it must be true though, he's too smart to make such a mistake._ The worry that Mare felt shifted from having to respond to such an important question shifted to what Lord Ainz must think of his own efforts.

"A distinct lack of imagination on my part that has caused me to revise the structure of several of my plans to fit with this. I simply wish to know how you would approach this from your experience with our master.

"W-wouldn't it be better to go to Albedo instead?"

That snap of zealotry turned to irritation, as if the name alone was something that caused him to falter behind the expectations his lord. A heretical thread that spoke doubt at all corners yet evoked the potential to understand the greatest of secrets of Ainz's ways.

"There is…too much wrapped up in our dealings with each other now. We understand each other too well and are too stuck when it comes to our opinions when discussing." The look was gone, replaced by an expressionless mask.

 _Both of them can be really scary, I'm glad that I am not on either of their bad sides._

Mare shifted uncomfortably, moving his staff and readjusting his legs. That unfiltered emotion was something that he knew he wasn't supposed to have scene, something that had been bubbling for days or maybe even longer.

"I will do my best then."

A warm smile with a simple "I know you will" gave Mare the confidence to answer his first question

"What does Lord Ainz want the most from this treaty?"

That was not what Mare was expected to be asked. It frankly wasn't something that Mare considered often. His was a role were he only needed to listen to the commands and follow them faithfully. The only real thing that Mare felt he had ever added outside that was his creation of the camouflage.

Lord Ainz was someone who made every little action they took into a plan that yielded results. What might be taken as a farmer carelessly tossing seeds was in fact a carefully planned out maneuver Mare had come to believe.

Mare had also come to believe that Lord Ainz was trying to teach them by his example then allowing them to try and learn from further experimentation. Something like he had done with Cocytus.

 _There has to be something that links this with what else Ainz has done since we came here, something that he wants us to pick up on that he isn't dictating it directly._

Mare had his answer, and as he began to explain it to Demiurge, the widening Cheshire grin that adorned the demon's face brought a feeling to his hear that it had been the right one.

...

"Adults are weird"

Aura was stretched out across a hammock in the gigantic tree in the center of the sixth floor that was the home of her and her brother, Mare, who handed her a mug of hot chocolate that he had been preparing on a fire that crackled gently. Mixing well with the cool breeze that brought the noises of the beasts that called their realm home.

The solid walls of a prodigious oak tree walls surrounded them, a spiral staircase carved along it as it wound even higher into the night sky, this room was a favorite of the twins as, one that had a great oval window that allowed them to view the glimmering jewels of lights that Blue Planet had left behind.

Somewhere between a treehouse and the resident of squirrels in terms of decor, the two siblings relaxed as they began their nightly ritual of unwinding before retiring to their rooms. A table was set between the hammock and a small rocking chair with scenes of the fay dancing.

Mare returned to his seat, blanket furled around his legs before he chided his sister. "Don't you think that's rude big sister? After all Lord Ainz is an adult."

"Yeah, but he doesn't count. He's a superior adult just like he is a superior undead to Shalltear."

A thoughtful expression came over Mare's face before nodding with conviction. Meanwhile, within his private quarters, Ainz was thinking about how useful it would sneeze, so he could miss out on paperwork by faking to be ill. His mind was almost crippled when Ainz thought about how the rest of the tomb would react to him falling ill, panicked, and returned to skimming through reports as if nothing happened.

"Albedo and Demiurge just never stop competing with each other, but instead of like with flat chest and Albedo they never want to admit it!"

"Do they not like each other"

"Eh, if only it was that simple."

Cocking his head to the side, Mare confusedly asked "What do you mean by that?"

"Y'know it's like...it's like" Aura sighed and threw her hands up in frustration, before taking a deep breath and taking on a thinking posture. Shoulders hunched, she angrily slurped on her tea before finally making up her mind.

"I guess the closest thing I can compare it to is like a pack of animals, only one can be alpha."

For some reason, Mare felt indignant at that as he burst out. "But that's Lord Ainz!"

"I know, I know, and so do they. Since neither of them can be alpha, or really even want to take over his place, they wish to be his right hand."

 _Doesn't that already have an answer though?_ And that's what Mare tried to tell his sister.

"W-wouldn't that be Albedo? She was made the Guardian Overseer by the Supreme Beings."

"That's what she would say" Rolling her eyes, Mare could hear her muttering under her breath 'thinking that makes her superior to all of us and able to boss me around like it's nothing.'

Mare's basic survival instincts as a brother compelled him to interrupt before a full-blown rant could happen.

"Is she wrong then?"

Aura shot Mare a look before setting the mug down.

"Technically she is, as the Guardian Overseer she officially leads us in different events and takes her place as first, Albedo also serves as the one that we primarily send our reports to be filtered up to Lord Ainz, right?"

"That's right"

 _I'm sensing a huge asterisk coming up about this supposed position coming up from Albedo._ Mare didn't have to wait long to have this confirmed.

"What isn't true is that she on her own has the power to command us. Albedo couldn't give you an order by herself to do anything."

"Meaning that Albedo gets the respect of being our boss without most of the actual control?"

"That's… a better way of putting it. Albedo can't command us to do something without being given the power to do so by Lord Ainz. Her position is closer to ceremonial then actual."

"Is that what her and Demiurge are competing for that then?"

"Yes, er, no. Kind of?" Groaning with frustration, Aura glared at Mare "Figure it out for yourself okay, I can't do everything for you!"

That outburst killed the conversation for a while as the two stewed in what was really going on with Albedo and Demiurge. Until Mare gave Aura a very shy look, before looking down at his mug, mumbling.

"Aura?"

With his sharp hearing, Mare could hear his sister shifting over on her hammock to look at him.

"Hmm?"

"Are," Gulping, Mare braced himself as he asked the question that he feared the answer to. "are we gonna end up like that?"

"No!"

Leaping out and deftly landing next to him with both her hands on his shoulder Aura brought Mare into a tight embrace.

"I love and trust you way too much for that to ever happen!"

The shock of the movement almost caused Mare to spill the hot chocolate over both them. Then burying his face into her jacket.

"Only by the will of Lady Bukubukuchagama could I ever be brought to fight you!"

Invoking the name of their creator gave her statement the weight of a solid oath to Mare as tears trickled down his face.

"You are my brother, and I don't think Lord Ainz wants any of us to be fighting one another. He wants us to grow up strong together."

Bringing himself out of Aura's embrace enough to look at her own moist eyes, Mare declared.

"I won't fight you ever too big sister!"

"Good, then we will work together so that we won't ever have to worry about it again."

"Yes."

They clung to each other for a few minutes. Letting their fears be assuaged by the physical comfort of each other with the coolness of the outside meshing harmoniously to the heat of the fire.

As with all but the last great embrace of life, this one ended. Aura retracting away from her brother before patting him on the head in the way Ainz had done so many times.

"Cheer up, its not like we aren't the only ones keeping an eye on them." The shining strength of belief lit her mismatched eyes. "We can always rely on Lord Ainz to watch over the two of them."

Mare managed a weak smile "Thank you, that makes me feel much better sis."

"I know it does, because it makes me feel better too." Taking the mug from his hand, Aura motioned for her brother to get up.

"Come on, its time for bed. We want to both be ready to give our best for him tomorrow, don't we?"

Nodding, Mare left the comfort of the chair. Hugging his sister tight he stared out at the sea of stars painting the ceiling of the sixth floor. Any individual piece of light would have no meaning without the rest, just as one Supreme Being had given them meaning, Mare was sure that Lord Ainz would do the same for them and guide them even through Albedo and Demiurge's bickering.

AN: Thanks for reading!

First, I'd like to say that I'm sorry for the delays and how short this chapter is, I meant to get this out on around Friday. Oh well, similarly other projects have been delayed. Hopefully I will be back on track sometime after next week.

I have a lot of fun writing these Aura and Mare. They are quite simply adorable, and it just felt right to have them be the two to have the first deep look at Albedo and Demiurge's rivalry. Using their connection to both of them, as I feel there have been a few subtle hints of their talent being appraised by them in the series. The apprentice role just suits their relationship to the older guardians.

Using this similarity, I thought that it would be a good way to identify how I thought Albedo and Demiurge approached problem solving in their own ways. Albedo came from a place of more criticism of specific details and making sure they are ironclad in their strength. Demiurge a wider perspective that that tries to create a pattern and then reevaluate when new information is presented. I liked how it showed on a fundamental level how symbiotic their working habits are, as well as the professional respect of only taking to their meetings their concrete positions.

Also sorry for kind of leaving a cliffhanger on Mare's answer, it will be explored pretty thoroughly in the next chapter.

Aura and Mare hanging out afterwards was pretty nice piece to wrap it up. Just like Albedo and Demiurge are trying to piece together what Ainz is doing, so are Aura and Mare for those two. At least there's something for them to piece together.

Now onto me responding to reviews.

Old Testament: I agree about Pandora's Actor. I originally planned for him to have a larger role, but I haven't found a good way to incorporate him yet

PervySageChuck: I am glad to hear you like my characterization of Albedo. Makes me feel like all the character research of staring at pictures of her is amounting to something.

pwashington: some of those ideas in making their way down the pipe

rmarcano321: an extra dose of honesty would either kill every or finally let Ainz take a break. And thank you for the compliments

all those who have previously mentioned and , Mr. Self-Deprecation, sonic, guest, and Aircraft Carrier Kaga: your kind words are what makes writing this and make posting it worth it, thank you.

Next chapter will be: Two-String Symphony

Until then,

-InkBlotches37


	5. A Two-String Symphony

Summary: The negotiations for the vassalizing the Baharuth Empire enter the endgame phase as Albedo and Demiurge feel pressure to complete it before Ainz finishes whatever business took him to the Dwarven Kingdom. For the humans who will live under this new power, the only thing that is certain is that nothing will be the same again.

A quill deftly danced in an experienced had as it marked and logged hanged onto the parchment. The noon sun illuminating the room through large windows as the scratches dutifully kept pattering along.

Part of the mundane consequence of the nature of administering millions of people was that there was always an excess amount of this type of work that needed to be completed.

But that hardly meant that working in the Imperial Palace in the Baharuth Empire was a mundane job, no matter the circumstance or duty. Certain truths governed this fact, such as that power attracts interest and being present in the places of power adds an importance even to the lowly.

That this importance had managed to survive things like the Bloody Emperor's purges unchanged from a time when every pair of ears was worth its weight in gold, and the gallows were never empty was not surprising.

Humans are a predictable species after all, just the games they play change. For the scribes and other officials, those plots of violence between noble factions had given way to an unending drive for promotion now that there existed so many 'openings' higher up the ladder.

Perhaps this experience with change and danger could explain the resilience of the court workers as they had adjusted particularly well to the announcement earlier in the week. It was true that the business of the day still went along normally for the rest of Arwintar, but it was closer to the feel before a siege.

The enemy had been sighted and all the terror that he might bring was close. It was from this feeling that an uneasy silence had washed over the streets as if the whole city was waiting for its sentencing that would be heralded by a dark host on the morn. Taverns were filled by a continuous stream of patrons as the bells of temples called for a last chance for repentance.

Meanwhile in the seat of imperial power, a rift in the fabric of space teleporting a monstrosity that would take the entirety of the college of mages to subdue had become just another desk job to be administered in a chamber not far from the throne room. An important one mind you, but just that.

The man busily working on the stack of papers in this particular case in fact. Situated in a stylishly dressed room with an arch that had a cloth backdrop serving as a point of reference for the magic to activate and was faced by a solid oak desk. A comfortable array of chairs and couches set on either side.

Three shifts a day filled that desk by a staff comprised of twelve trusted scribes who ensured a proper greeting to any visitors no matter the time of arrival.

A miasma of purples and black flared into life halted the quill in its tracks, a stillness for a moment before being stowed away.

Rising from his chair, deep set blue eyes cautiously registered the movement before bowing deeply to reveal a bald spot in his salt and pepper hair, that grew with the years much to the amusement of his wife. A man whose talent and drive had brought him to only the middle echelon of his profession, were he had comfortably rested and proceeded to dutifully follow every instruction to the letter for the better part of two decades.

Never anything more or less. In fact, it was this unexceptional consistency that had landed Beremas Stein Gorbold this job. So perfectly inoffensive with his completely expected results that he could be entrusted to greet such 'allies'.

It was no coincidence that this steady figure was overseeing the room at the time of almost a week to the minute of the announcement. This was a wise choice as a less seasoned scribe would have Immediately went to his knees from the force of presence of the being crossing the threshold.

Adrenaline flooded into Beremas' system as every primal instinct told him to flee.

But fear had an almost Pavlovian hold over the man from the years of experiencing the shifting moods of those that had the power to take his life with a nod and that involved standing still and accepting his fate while making sure his breeches remained clean.

It took all Beremas had to remain still as he heard the dull taps of the new creature stepping into his world. He briefly contemplated welcoming the being before his thoughts were again interrupted.

"I am Albedo, leader of the guardians, and I have come to deliver the terms of subservience for your empire."

The voice was feminine and radiated an undoubtable sense of authority that came with experience of wielding it. An intoxicating charisma that drew Beremas head up to gaze upon her figure, to find an angel with wings being its source.

"T-thank you, your G-grace. An audience with the Emperor will take a moment to arrange. P-please excuse us for the inconvenience."

A sound like the soft jingling of chimes bewitched him as this stunning creature graced him with a polite chuckle. Sending jolts of pleasure through his body as he felt his heart soar as Beremas waited anxiously for her response.

"Hahaha, your grace hmm?" Wishful longing in her voice gay a sorrowful feel to her appearance. A lovely tragedy that could only enhance her beauty, even as the iron of her expression remained.

"I approve of that flattery w... human and you will do well to remember that for one day I shall stand by my lord's side."

Honey was laced into every word, smothering the steel of the conviction behind those words. It was as if a haze had descended over him since he'd begun talking to this ethereal creature, threatening to block out the straining of his muscles as they screamed to run.

If the man had not long come to trust his instincts Beremas wouldn't have forced himself to move away from her so quickly, that pulling in his guts told him to enjoy her company more. Shaking he had made his way to the guard outside the doors, who quickly ran off to deliver the matter into more capable hands.

 _This is well beyond my paygrade._

The scribe thought as he risked a glance back at the placid face that had coaxed such an ambivalent response from him. Maybe it wasn't just an act this Albedo was putting on, even though Beremas could feel the off-ness of her expression. An act so perfect that its uncanniness might have given it away because there was no way such a powerful, benevolent person could be off those monsters he dealt with.

And the human eye is actually very good at distinguishing fake things. Coupled with decades of experiences seeing inferior actors' masks, it gave some skill to him in discerning true intent.

 _Not that I can see beyond that, and if it weren't for that brief crack, I don't think I ever could be certain it was one._

Beremas didn't linger in the presence of that woman for long, taking the place of the guard who had ran off to get the proper delegation. Most of the guards were in some way related or had friends in the legions and given the way the color had drained from his face on being told that a delegation from the Sorcerer Kingdom was here, it was the same of that man.

Beremas had never thought that he would see the day when the fervor and urgency of the people in the palace would have been equaled by that first day of the beginning of the reign of knives, the day when Jircniv had started his legacy as the bloody emperor.

But watching as the proper and prim imperial guard ran down the hall to arrange themselves around the door, Beremas figured that he was going to be living in an age beyond that. Steadying himself he opened the door again, bowing at the waist.

"Your escort is here, your excellency. His grace is most happy that you have gifted us with your presence."

She passed by him so close that he could feel the air moving from her wings as she marched by. It felt like it took an age for her to pass, but eventually the sounds of Albedo and her escort eventually faded away.

A single shaky breath left his body with the solid sound of the door closing. The entire process had taken less than five minutes and it felt like the first time Beremas had breathed since she had arrived.

 _Did that really happen?_ Returning to his desk and the comfort of the solid wood, Beremas sagged forward. Left alone to sort his emotions and thoughts.

One irrefutable truth emerged from this sublime visitor. That he couldn't imagine humanity ever surpassing a being like that. Beremas for the first time in his life felt a great swell of pity for his master, that Jircniv had to contend with such inhumanly powerful forces.

There was no hope of victory, no chance of mercy, just the lingering wish of a peaceful life if you proved too boring to entertain them.

So the scribe was left to his silent worry of what it would mean to live under such a creature and to be reliant on the good graces of a monster, or maybe something more than a mere monster, an evil god.

…

 _Two Days Earlier in Nazarick_

Time was a fickle thing for demons. For the most part they existed outside its hold, but in the times that it bent them to its nebulous will they had a more acute reaction. Demiurge could feel every solitary second ticking away. This hold could easily be attributed to one cause.

The meeting for the official drafting of the vassalage of the Baharuth Empire to the Sorcerer Kingdom.

In many ways, Demiurge did not know how to feel in the lead up to this scheduled meeting. Playing it safe, the approach he ended up taking was closer to that of an armistice between two bitter foes then that of a collaborative project.

A project that was running on a rapidly approaching deadline.

That their meeting chamber was empty upon his arrival put him on guard more so than he normally would be as he reshuffled the pages that contained his proposals and some amendments for expected ones by his colleague. And as the time for the start of the meeting had passed by, Demiurge couldn't help but wonder if he hadn't already made a serious error.

His already strained nerves had not needed the host of what ifs he thought up as Demiurge stalked his side of the room. All the simple things that might have changed this situation to his favor played on an endless loop.

 _Maybe I should have invited Yuri or Cocytus to serve as a moderator for our proposals? No, that would be too desperate, how about-_

Click.

Everything stopped for Demiurge at that noise, as the door carefully opened to reveal the succubus in question. The answer to Demiurge's questions was also readily available as well.

A small dining cart with a tea set and a light arrangement of sandwiches and snacks weren't even close to the top of the list of things Demiurge would have expected so much so that he couldn't the surprise off his face.

 _Is this just a trick to throw me off?_ Demiurge had to begrudgingly admit that if it was, it worked.

"Please forgive me for the delay, but I do not want there to be any reason for further delay once we start."

As usual, Demiurge was unable to determine if the apologetic look she shot him was genuine or not. Having to rely on a process of elimination before settling on believing her.

Albedo's actions were in keeping with the orders of their overlord. Ainz may have been more consistent with the twin dark elves when it came to ensure that they eat regular meals, it didn't mean that this policy excluded the other NPCs.

 _Lord Ainz truly humbles us with his care and attention beyond what we deserve._

The door closing behind Albedo before being locked, a sense of finality to it. The showman part of his personality inherited from Ulbert couldn't help but be impressed.

 _It's an impressive opening statement. We aren't leaving until it's done._

A sentiment that so clearly agreed with Demiurge's own that he gave an appreciating nod as he took his seat. The matter was too important to both parties to waste time with their own petty feuds.

Not in the face of what could only be Lord Ainz's growing impatience with them regarding such matters. Having an entire nation subjugated in the few days in which both of them were out of country wasn't exactly an endorsement of their policies. More so it put a nail in the coffin of any of the signs that they were closing the gap between them and their lord.

 _Truly it is by his grace that we are able to even serve, for without us, I can only surmise that his plans would be further along._

In spite of this simple truth, Demiurge didn't have the desire to speed Albedo along. Any conflict now would just further slow his master's plans, and he was content to let the quiet linger.

A silence that was only interrupted by the process of pouring and serving simmering tea into two cups. A much more relaxed approach then the traditional jabs. The forces openness of Albedo's eyes as she placed one in front of him surprised him enough that he didn't register her pulling out what seemed to be the twin of the stack of pages to the that she had placed by her own seat.

Taking a sip, Demiurge momentarily relished in this surreal situation. Embracing this feeling, Demiurge decided to go forward with his own sign of good faith.

"For a while there I thought you were just trying to unsettle me. It appears I was mistaken, this is good tea."

"Your slipping if your telling me so much, perhaps I should retrieve Eclair to replace you?"

"To clean up your mess?"

"Well I had to make it believable to Lord Ainz that you assisted after all."

A brief pause where the two held each other's gazes intently before the upturning of lips.

 _Lighthearted teasing from Albedo? Either we are about to have an heir, or we have both gone mad._ Raising his tea glass in surrender, he yielded the start to Albedo.

"Hmph, it's much easier to just fix the mistakes you made then to watch you stumble over my plans." Quirking her right eyebrow at him, she graciously yielded the floor to him.

"Then I won't waste anymore of your time then, Guardian Overseer."

Ever the showman, Demiurge couldn't resist producing with a flourish a copy of his own set of documents. Once the documents were out of his hands and in front of Albedo, any of the playfulness that she might have shown disappeared beneath a solemn wall.

Time before had been an excessively heavy weight that hung around his neck had seemed to pause entirely in the room. So enveloped in the paper in front of them that contained the simple truth of the others belief in how to proceed.

Frankly, Demiurge only thought that this was possible under the conditions of the task. Were it not a matter of a very public nature that was in accordance with their lord's wishes, even the fact that they shared similar opinions wouldn't have been able to compel such a reaction of clarity from them.

 _To be able to see such clear conclusions reveals a vulnerability after all, even in the most innocent ways._

Shielded beneath a veneer of the mundane or obvious conclusions, it still presented the best chance to test his hypothesis of the inner workings of Albedo's mind. As well as that Albedo could do a similar dissection for him.

 _That we both had to resort to such lengths... is it perhaps inexperience when it comes to deadlines? Hmm, maybe this is another concept that Lord Ainz is trying to teach us on._

While Demiurge would have loved to have continued on this vein of thought, the chiding voice of his compatriot brought him back to reality.

"Giving up on your bold boasts so early? Or worried that your little farm can't manage without you for a while?"

"Progress does require guidance, and I think that it is well past the time that your proposals received some."

"Hmph, I'm beginning to think that you're afraid of me disproving your conclusions. Care to start or will I just have to endure your attempts at wit?"

"Certainly, I can even manage both at once. As a starting point, I believe that emphasizing the protective role that our lord has graciously decided to accept after a plea should be the opening focus."

The effect of Demiurge breaching the barrier that had seemed to exist around advancing the talks provided an instantaneous effect to both parties. Intensity that had been lacking before that compelled the conversation rapidly forward.

A better way of thinking about what occurred, or at least a way that their employer might understand, is that it was very much similar to the opening of curtains at a concert. What had transpired beforehand was merely the idle chatter of two parties that were interested in the others performance.

Making Demiurge's little statement the first chord to be played, an agreeable mood setter that Albedo easily concurred with. Adding her own little trill at the end to foreshadow the future implications of this statement and striking a new pitch for the status of Jircniv's crown.

It was in this manner that the topics that had been identified by both parties as easy to resolve were conducted. Simple matters like the obligations of the Empire in case of war required almost no improvisation. Just mere assenting to the rhythm that they were developing.

Letting the momentum of their mutual understandings glide across the score as they established a base that could see the tension resolved into harmony. Ignoring the percussions in favor of the more agreeable strings as their reverberations echoed fluidly across the wide spectrum of details.

Ten or so minutes of casually dangling the weight of almost two and a half million souls on a few pieces of string was an oh so enjoyable work for the two of them. Exercising their supremacy over worms that could only just comprehend their true situation was a sadistic pleasure that existed at their core.

Demiurge was pleasantly surprised that they had managed to maintain this cooperative attitude so well. In many instances, he could feel their proposals sliding together like puzzle pieces with the edges smoothed over to seamlessly fit.

For example, when he had brought up Mare's idea about what he thought Lord Ainz was trying to accomplish with the Adventurer's Guild. While it was true that most of humanity was useless with only a few individuals able to transcend that barrier, talents and other useful abilities did occur.

Mare believed that the construction of the practice facility as well as the rewards were to in addition to just coaxing these individuals into their control, could be used to encourage them to partner amongst this elite group for potentially more power, or if a capped at gold adventuring pair might have a higher chance to produce such powerful offspring.

The young dark elf therefore proposed the granting of citizenship to any talent-wielders that so desired as well as a similar offer to prospective adventurers. Furthermore, that the Adventurer's Guild in the Baharuth Empire be similarly nationalized as was the one in E-Rantel.

Albedo had been visibly delighted by this proposal, and immediately modified it to include plans for a dormitory system and the potential for maternal benefits. After this she in turn provided her own little piece that had been provided by her protege.

It was in these variations on their melody that Demiurge felt a twinge of disappointment, both himself and in Albedo.

 _How much progress could we make if we could only just follow Lord Ainz's will instead of our own petty wants?_

Delving into such melancholic thoughts now would waste this golden opportunity of progress, so Demiurge couldn't allow himself to miss a moment further. Tomorrow could be a return to that jarring, normal order of business, today belongs solely to working in perfect harmony as his master sought for all things.

…

 _Present Day in Arwintar_

Perhaps the quietest room in the entire city of Arwintar belonged to the room her master had left to from his throne room upon receiving a scroll with an imposing seal. Retreating to a private study situated high in the palace with a stunning view peering out toward the Imperial Academy of Science and the upper-class districts of the Western side of the city.

Over the years, Jircniv had always felt an immense amount of pride with the changing cityscape that served as the perfect decoration of his work that was splayed out across a large canvas of windows outlined in gold.

For it was here that most of his projects had found their home on the old dwellings of the treacherous and incompetent noble manors that had used to pollute the city with their schemes and incompetence. These tall towers and spacious academies had been made in the hope that by filling them it would lead his people in a new wave of excellence and strength.

The dying orange light of the sun casting long shadows from the different towers as the master of the city merely now helped to mark the passage time in his silence.

Five papers had been removed from the scroll and were currently resting undisturbed on the corner of his desk since Jircniv had placed them hours earlier. Maybe it was a desire to stretch out his freedom, or the rebellious nature of a child resurfacing

Either way the second 'gift' from the Sorcerer Kingdom was much more worth his time, Jircniv had decided.

A solitary bottle of what he presumed to be some sort of wine. The liquid was almost clear with a slight golden hue about it that had a sweet aroma that he couldn't place. Not necessarily an equal compensation but one that he was more than willing to take.

 _At least it proves that they do not wish to dispose of me yet._

Jircniv was pretty sure that the drink hadn't been meant to poison him. Now that several hours had passed since that first sip, he felt that he could reasonably conclude that to be the case.

 _Unless of course it was a slow acting variety, but if they mean to conduct my torture with exotic spirits then I could have worse luck I suppose._

Were it not for the last shreds of his sane mind screaming at him to hold off the ongoing off the handle until at least looking at the papers, Jircniv would be a drunk mess by now. Probably crying on the floor while he was at it if the last month had been anything to go by.

Twirling the glass in his right hand, he watched as the people made their way between the courtyards as the business of the day had long since concluded, and a wave of humanity made its way to various establishments meant for leisure.

Downing the rest of the glass Jircniv steeled his nerves, reaching over he gingerly picked up the pages. Penmanship that had long ascended to that of art formally stated the new way of the empire.

The more he read, the more Jircniv drank. His feelings of Despair were not comforted at all by the absence of something as casual as a stated, expected cruelty. Something real and horrible, but that could be planned around.

No, it would seem that the preference of the undead was to have him suffer under the weight of their being a chance for him to stave off the total ruination of his people.

Halfway through reading, the final moments of sunlight ceased. Leaving him in darkness before the eerie, soft light of magical lamps came on. A new, softer darkness found a home on the shadows of his face. Changing with the movements of his head.

His leash would be just long enough to hang himself without providing room for any other room. As Jircniv finished and his hand shakily reached for the bottle again.

...

 _Same Day in Nazarick_

 _Momonga…_

Want is always the first feeling invoked by that word for Albedo. A searing all-consuming desire that transcends any other wish that may arise her interest.

Something so beyond what any other being could even begin to comprehend, let alone understand. What the golden writing on the far wall represented can be said in words.

Powerful and consuming things like life, god, love, and destiny. Everything held in all her emotions and thoughts interlocked into one being that transcended even those unquantifiable descriptions.

Ingrained into her soul more thoroughly then those golden letters ever could be on that wall.

One of her hands possessively gripped her cheek that had been blessed by the lips of that being.

 _Has all of this really not been in vain, my Momonga?_ Her hand tightened as if it was holding her composure together, the force was such that it would have crushed on ogre's skull in an instant

 _Do I really have a chance to stand beside you?_

Albedo has worked every day to the bone in this new world in this cause. Doggedly pulling herself forward step by insignificant step. Like crossing a dessert with only a vague notion of where salvation was.

This progress was often vague and nebulous, but it was here in this room that she could most feel the passage of time since they had arrived. Or was it more appropriate to say the day Momonga had chosen to stay?

It had experienced the subtle changes that come with use. Minor changes that arose from personal preference and work that added new tools. Simple things like a detailed map that had been added in a chest, or a binder of pages that contained the resource intake needed to power the tomb.

Sometimes it was just collecting other little mementos that had remained from every step of the way through. Objects that held no importance beyond memory.

Besides being a confirmation of her and her underlings' successes and lessons it had helped to confirm a sad truth to her.

 _How long were you alone my love?_

Even accounting for the skill and diligence of the 41 maids, there was no way else to explain the unchanging and lifeless rooms that she had overseen for so many years. The emptiness of the throne room and lack of invaders to the tomb.

The tomb had come to reflect its master, just a skeleton held together by the force of his will. Something that was barren and, in that bareness, eternally jealous and lonely of that fulfilled existence from before.

Slowly since that glorious day when Momonga had chosen to remain with them had that deep emptiness been filled for his underlings. A father to some, a teacher to others, but the lord of all that they needed for the sake of their own minds he had been.

This may have been enough for most of the tomb, this quiet distant presence that occasionally indulged with paternal affection in their lives, but Albedo had tasted a higher fruit. One which she knew that her lord had chosen her as worthy to receive.

Not to say that she hadn't had doubts about becoming closer with her Momonga, those long months of minding his house in his absence, and the growing closeness he may have with some of their number. Not much was needed to sustain that dream, a few kind words made her weak at the knees, but she had been wanting so desperately of that progress which had evaded her for so long.

Her fingers lovingly caressed her right cheek that had been bestowed a gift greater than any jewel in the world. Albedo had pushed beyond some of the walls surrounding her loves heart and it was in these minor victories that she would allow herself to still believe and plan for those far off fantasies.

The clicking of the door brought her back to the empty room, half-light in an attempt to keep the atmosphere informal in the minor celebration that she and Demiurge had planned for the approval of their final proposal on the treaty. Highlighting the different tools of the trade to her just seemed to invite conflict on what should be a sacred celebration.

Demiurge had been entrusted to provide the drinks for this affair, citing his close relationship with the Sous-Chef as to the reason that he would be able to procure the most appropriate drink for the occasion. Having no desire to fight over such a joyous occasion, Albedo had left him to it.

 _He and his creator never did lack when it came to taste in such matters._ The idle, treasonous thought crossed her mind as the diamond tray with a single bottle of a golden spirit was delicately balanced in between two glasses that had been fashioned to look like a hollowed-out jewel.

A blink of the eye and he was standing across from her, offering a filled glass with a liquid whose aroma smell aroused a pleasing sensation to her senses.

"To Ainz Ooal Gown"

 _Tears of the Valkyries hmm?_ She thought as she admired the amber liquor as the surface appeared to remain still in spite of the moving liquid as her mouth savored the flavor of the first sip. _Excellent choice Demiurge._

Harvested from level 75 random spawn enemies on the Asgard servers, the liquid was naturally imbued with the holy element that had holy healing properties. But in the hands of a potion crafter of enough skill it could be further processed into a spirit maintaining that effect.

In enough quantity it could destroy some low level undead due to their unholy nature, for beings on the level of Albedo and Demiurge though, it merely simulated the qualities of a hard liquor for humans.

It was an unusual celebration that was passed in silence outside of a series of toasts to things like Nazarick, and the attributes of different members of the 41. Such a queer order of affairs most likely dealt with that neither of them properly new how to interact with one another outside of business.

 _Neither of us have fully trusted each other, and neither of us want to make the first major move over something as minor as a glass of good spirits._

Albedo imagined that when Demiurge had proposed this little celebration that he had done so as a way of seeing if they couldn't cement their ceasefire over the treaty. Judging by how tense his muscles remained even as he put away glass after glass of the liquor until only enough for both to refill one more time, Albedo assumed that he had reached the same conclusion he had.

Not that she felt either were in the wrong for this behavior, just that she was more surprised that her counterpart had even thought it a good enough chance to attempt.

Whatever quarrel they had was far from being over, and that any type of social affair would do little if anything to cut through the tension. The prize was far too great for compromise and neither would subject themselves to blindly believing the other.

 _At least I won't have to worry about dealing with any of these boring requests for some time._ Passed through her head as she extended her arm so that Demiurge might stiffly pour another drink for her. As he twirled the glass between his fingers on his right hand, she could see the gears in his mind turning, before he reached his decision.

"As much as I have enjoyed our little celebration, I have lingered to long"

And with that Demiurge raised his glass up for one final toast.

"To the Supreme Beings"

Albedo mimicked his motion, taking a pull from her own drink as she stood with her drinking partner. Finishing the rest of the glass before placing it on the tray next to Demiurge's own. The male demon nodded once at her before making his way to the door.

Something from the toast had made her want to giggle from her place of superiority as Albedo had come to accept a fact that Demiurge had proven remarkably resistant to learning. A predatory smile stretching on her lips.

 _Oh Demiurge you loyal fool. It is in these times that you betray your ignorance of the truth._

Maybe it was the movement or the drink but the thread connecting her to the golden inscription pulled her closer to it now as Demiurge began to leave. Calling to her sweetly in a way she knew only she could hear.

Entranced, she feels herself gliding closer to it. Feet moving on a command beyond her own.

Her trance was broken by the click of the door opening. Drawing her gaze back to Demiurge, half her face covered in darkness as a baleful yellow light radiated from her eyes.

 _There is only_ one _god Demiurge, and one day_ I _shall be worthy of his glorious name again._

A second click and Albedo was left alone in silence again.

…

 _The Morning After, Arwintar_

Jircniv rightfully considered himself to be a rather graceful in his movements, noble in bearing and appearance. None of those words could describe him as he slept off last night until a gentle hand shook him awake.

Jolted awake, his arms flailed as Jircniv came back into the waking world. Upsetting his precarious balance on the sofa he had been resting on, his left arm further hooked out catching the empty bottle.

Barely able to process the hurt on his hand before the glass crashed, causing thunder to pound in his poor head. Groaning, Jircniv massaged his temple.

His newfound companion reacted the same as she always did when her lord embarrassed himself, by giving an unladylike snort at his misery.

"As graceful as usual your majesty."

Jircniv's head was pounding, and hazy as a potion bottle was pushed into his hand. Quickly downing it, he closed his eyes as his head stopped spinning. Breathing in the luxurious smell that was wafting over from the shattered bottle, he wondered what the unfermented version of that fruit would taste like.

 _Otherworldly probably._

Finally, willing to open his eyes again, Jircniv found his favorite member of the court had shifted away from him to flip through the stack of pages gaze that he had left hours earlier on his desk.

Soleste Luch Vederi Remart hadn't come from a powerful noble family, nor could her beauty approach even that of the most modest village beauty, but her mind had more than assured her place as his preferred concubine.

Perhaps the human with the best understanding of his mind save for maybe that bitch of a golden princess from Re-Estize Kingdom. And it was rather apparent what had brought her here this… looking out the window to see the high sun warming the city below.

 _A late start to the day then._

"I take it you read it too then?"

Her shoulders slumped, as if the remainder had put a physical weight on top of her. Jircniv knew all too well what that felt like as his hand combed through his thinned hair.

"Jircniv, this can only mean one possible thing for you can't it?"

With an air of finality Jircniv agreed.

"I'm stuck"

Barring any major changes to the current state of things, which given that he was inferior in every way to his new master was possible, Jircniv saw that one of three paths would be followed.

The first ends with him brutally suppressing any resistance as would befit his moniker and secure humanity's place under Ainz Ooal Gown. Essentially more of the same for him but without fulfilling his goals. The survival of his people would be his only reward.

Or secondly, unable to defeat a unified opposition because of Jircniv's folding to an undead, would need said undead to prop up his regime and serve as a figurehead to whatever monstrous policies might then be pursued.

Finally, his personal favorite, someone succeeds in assassinating him and using Jircniv's death as a casus belli, undead hordes would storm his country and it would become something worse than the Katze Plains.

Shaking his head as if physically trying to clear such thoughts he instead focuses back on his companion, who was nervously biting her lip with a far-off gaze.

She looks pretty when she is concerned.

"Marry me?"

It took her a minute to process what he said before Soleste's face settled on a cross between exasperated and touched.

"You know as well as I that now isn't the time for something like that."

"That's not a no this time though"

"A lot has changed since you last asked. More than I ever thought possible."

Jircniv just hummed softly in agreement, sharp blue eyes looking at him with worry. Arms wrapping around him.

"Come to bed love, the court will manage for today"

While it was phrased as a request, Jircniv knew it to be anything but. That twinkle in her eye made him more than aware he had been outmaneuvered.

"Then I am to take it your conspiracy to deprive the Empire of her Emperor has already swayed Loune to your cause?"

Soletia's smile widened, dimpling at the large beauty mark on her cheek, one of many blemishes that marred her skin, was enough of an answer for him.

 _Well I suppose I can't punish my personal secretary for being too loyal._ Jircniv idly thought as he was gently pulled down into another kiss. _Sets a bad precedent._

"You will replace me one of these days."

Her lips and body softly vibrated against his as Soleste laughed, smothered against him. Straw Blonde hair tickling him with the movement before she pulled away.

"That would be too easy, much simpler just to manipulate your pretty face from the shadows. Maybe I would have in another life."

The morning light had already long ago pierced through the cracks in the curtain but standing there with a woman he loved looking out at the city, Jircniv felt something stirring within him for the first time in what felt like a lifetime. A faint optimism about tomorrow.

"Another life indeed."

AN: Thanks for reading! And sorry about the delay.

First this chapter evolved rather weirdly for me. Originally, I hadn't planned the scribe or having the two Jircniv sections but those for some reason really clicked with me as I began thinking about how to approach it. Mainly it provided a chance to reflect on how defeat had changed Jircniv's mindset.

As for the two demons I wasn't quite sure what foot to start off with them, working from vary abstract angles to almost a replay of the first chapter but with everything inverted. As I am fond of saying it is what it is, and I thought it turned out ok.

An Ainz and a HK cameo ended up getting cut due to lack of general relation, but I will definitely work in those scenes in future chapters. And if your curious how I ended up with the 2 million number, I used the force sizes stated in the LN and manipulated those numbers using a higher percentage than that of the Re-Estize kingdom. Re-Estize was roughly 8.3 million, and Bahrauth might even be smaller than the 2 million.

wiater: Thanks for the compliments, it's always great for me to hear that I am hitting all the different notes that I want to. I kinda had to chuckle at comparing a very real problem for me to something that would feature so heavily in this chapter in music.

0November0: Still working on grammar, and I believe that will be a long-fought battle. Part of the reason I didn't address too much with the twin's intellect is that I didn't want to corner myself in too much for this chapter. Probably for PA or his own little story.

Awareness Bringer: I feel like PA would mostly ignore the tension and just state the elephant in the room clearly to mess with the two.

RyuujiVantek: I like the twins alot too, hopefully this will be enough till the next update.

Deliberatee: Albedo gives off a very tragic romance vibe to me, because of one action she is forever locked to Ainz. Which is why I also find myself rooting for a HEA for her.

PervySageChuck: I think I took too many inspirations breaks and ran dry for a while with Albedo. Sisters try, but some things they just are never meant to understand.

pwashington: Ainz would accidently cause so many fun misinterpretations in that harem scenario, and never have the courage to correct them just like he does with his planned evil empire of evil

Slices: My thing with Albedo's position is that I equate it to a 'first among equals' thing with divine right of her position of de jure control for the others. She acts under Ainz's authority only so much as to carry out a specific request. Still I do enjoy perspective, thanks.

Guest: I feel that not a lot of people in Nazarick know how to react to internal conflict, that it could exist to them is paradoxical because of their faith in the supreme beings. As children I think they are more open about expressing confusion.

Old Testament: The only smart idea that I felt I had was that Aura-Albedo thing.

Rmarcano321: If last chapter was bribery, then this was closer to threats of violence or being ignored

And a special thanks to philip222, Michael Corven, Lukas and the rest of you for reading, until next time which shall be: Tea Time Blues

-InkBlotches37


	6. Spring Cleaning Specialist

Summary: Surprise, a quick shot on Pandora's Actor! How does the man that manages everything pass his diminishing free time? By keeping up with his perpetual Spring Cleaning of the Vaults of Nazarick of course! Also, boring things like reflecting on his view of being on the outside looking in of most of the other NPC's.

Vacation.

A rather wonderful word in Suzuki Saturo's home world that conjure of images of hot beaches and cool drinks for some or just a relaxing set of days at home. No matter what that image may end up being it is normally one of the most looked forward to things that any worker bee can put on the calendar. And while the ability and opportunity to do so may have changed, the desire never went away.

In stark contrast it was almost a sentence unremorseful meted out in Nazarick. Vacation and compensation were probably the on a tier of punishment just below exile or death as a traitor when it comes to conversation topics with Lord Ainz. Something that once they were sentenced a grim cloud hung over them until like a storm it managed to pass. And of those two, vacation time had definitely become the most stressful.

This difficulty was not the fault of the NPC's or their begrudging employer. More so a problem to do with the very core of their beings. In Ainz's world, people would normally work in order pursue meaning in their lives or to truly be able to freely experience what made them happy.

Not to say that there aren't those that would rather die at their job then ever leave it, but the NPCs took a much more literal perspective about this. Vacation in Nazarick instead was normally interpreted as a dissatisfaction with their performance.

Since their work was the sole reason for their continued existence, a divine gift that had been granted to them by their beloved creator. To need to be apart from it could only be a fundamental failure of their very self. Failing not only the merciful Lord Ainz, but their long-gone creators. Something that could only be corrected with time set apart from their work and could not be remedied until the time was up.

Ainz's current estimations brought him to believe that if he was lucky, a persistent application of the model of enforcing vacation would eventually lead them to accepting it as a good thing within a decade or so.

A more rational and less desperate perspective would not concur.

Sebas was a perfect example of how serious the NPCs took their duty. Sebas had been willing to take the life of the woman he loved instead of balking at his duty as the head butler of Ainz Ooal Gown. And he was one of the more naturally predisposed to like humans! It seemed that even long-term exposure and acceptance of the humans of this world had not broken this shell that guarded other interests.

Overwork had not proven itself to be an asset on this front either which made things even more difficult. Quite frankly, it was not a problem for any resident of Nazarick. Magic was remarkable in how many practical applications it had for improving the quality of life people at even the lower tiers, not even talking about the higher ones. Not being exhausted as they would under similar circumstances without these assets did not give them the satisfaction when they did take a break.

Ironically Ainz's own efforts on this front worked against him at times. The extra leg work that was involved and the concern that he showed not only deeply touched his subordinates but also shamed them for being told that they need to take a break on top of their other reasons for hesitating to accept.

Still one could not fault Ainz from trying to break them of this mentality. It made him feel deep with regret when he considered how much work that they did on his behalf and that there was basically nothing tangible that he could reward them with.

Prying them from their work also tended to leave him emotionally exhausted as the other party would normally beg at some point. But Ainz held firm. Better to have some discomfort amongst them with this change then to become a wicked slave-driving boss in his mind.

The foundation of the Sorcerer Kingdom had, despite the extra work it created, alleviated some of the tension with this problem. Dozens of NPCs were now working outside of Nazarick in order to continue Lord Ainz's plans, and a vacation could now mean for them a chance to return to their beloved home again.

Perhaps this system might eventually be the solution Ainz so desperately craved, yet there were more than a few remaining catches. It was still vacation time after all and that meant that, to be in accordance with orders, that they must set aside most of their old work in addition to their new jobs. From the lowest vassal to that of the Guardian Overseer herself this was true and being forced away from this purpose while kind of their master, left them dazed.

But there remained one figure above this confusion. One vassal that perfectly understood everything. Someone who never to fail to go against the current in Nazarick. And someone that also desperately wanted his vater to accept his proposal to wear matching capes.

Pandora's Actor might have felt bad for his fellow underlings about these understandings, but well he had bothered to ask his father what did and did not count for off time. A little extra persuading involving giving up his newest (and coolest) salute and his vacation time just became extra time for managing the treasure vault of Nazarick.

 _Mein father said something that it was like collecting stamps or other trinkets, whatever that means, and was therefore an acceptable hobby._

Interactions with Lord Ainz were never dull. He was normally very particular with how he expressed his vast intelligence and wisdom when it came to word or action. Pandora's Actor had observed when studying his character that he preferred to set up a question and situation and prod his subordinates until they were able to come close to the answer he had already reached.

Inviting independent thought whenever possible and showing a surprising flexibility when it came to be dealing with others.

 _It is probably difficult for him to lower himself to understand us. Truly he is most kind and compassionate to continuously make the effort._

Thanks to this Pandora's Actor struck what he believed must have been the most satisfactory working situation in all Nazarick. In keeping with this deal, twice a week after spending the other days filling in as the great hero Momon for his busy creator, he would shed the cool black armor for his own fashionable military uniform and skip back to his awaiting treasures.

The skipping of course being carefully concealed from his father who Pandora's Actor was trying to prove his growing maturity too. And who could blame him for being so excited to returning to his sacred duty? Who, after seeing what he stewarded over the years in good faith and trust, not be envious of him?

Little could excite him more than this form of all his father's possessions then that of his glorious father own form, and his domain. What felt like all the world's treasures overflowing from every chamber in an unending wealth that overwhelmed the idea of being able to properly store it.

Pandora's Actor had never had a reason for wanting anything from his master when it came to personal wealth or possessions as through his great lord, Pandora's Actor was in possession of what felt like all the world's wealth.

Such a boast did not fall short of its claim as after entering the Treasury Pandora's Actor was greeted by the thousands of legendary weapons that were piled haphazardly in between mounds of gold that even now still grew yet larger and more numerous. A new section of the overall titanic vault's floor space was being dedicated to selected pieces that had been collected from this world and sent his way.

The Treasury of Nazarick had a simple layout, a central vault that was surrounded by various alcoves and chambers, and after being transported to the main vault using a guild ring it revealed an area that was larger than the central palace of the Re-Estize Kingdom. Continuing until a hallway lead to Pandora's Actors personal office which shielded the Mausoleum. Sheer size of the facility and amount of its contents made it so that it was impossible for a more sophisticated arrangement then piles of similar.

Another proud boast that Nazarick could make was that it had been entirely self-sufficient when it came to replacing either coin or items that had been extracted from its vaults since when it had first arrived in this New World, and now with the land of a city-state and her vassals, it was growing as fast as it had ever been recorded in the books that Pandora's Actor recorded its inventory.

Arms outstretched as his hands ran through the piles that were in his way as he passed, like a child through a field at first glance. But those long thin fingers moved with a deftness and purpose that would be almost impossible for the average human to see. Carefully re-arranging everything that they met as he passed by in a whirl of motion.

The efficiency alone did little to impart how much grace Pandora's Actor possessed that came with years of experience and a body that was designed to move fluidly between states as though he was as malleable as clay. An impregnable shield to a powerful staff, and everything in between fit just as well in his hands when the situation called for it.

Something caused him to suddenly stop, the offending object seeming to stick to his finger as he pulled it closer to inspect. A chalice with his father's personal insignia carved into the sapphire that had been left in the wrong group of storage. It should have been atop the similar glasses with different signs carved in but instead it was facing inwards about halfway up the mound.

Such a minor difference would be hard to notice for anyone that wasn't as intimately aware of the sweeping main vault of the treasury of Ainz Ooal Gown.

 _Oh, is it that time again then? At least she didn't try to steal it this time and leave a fake._

His face remained unchanged as he produced a small key from his storage and proceed to unlock a compartment that contained a piece of paper with a series of marks. His other spindly touching his mouth as Pandora's Actor silently giggled in excitement.

 _Coded messages are so cool!_

Espionage of this kind was rather obsolete in comparison to what magic could do, but the simplicity and security it offered worked well for the two parties involved. It would be similar to how in our present world that while it is much easier to use electronic devices for gathering and sharing intelligence, it remains more secure to have a small finger footprint. A few marks on a piece of paper while unusual, especially if found, was not the type of evidence that could quickly bury a conspiracy.

Speaking of marks on a paper, to elaborate more on the contents of the message for the uninitiated for a bit, the page was about the size of a card and divided into roughly four areas. The upper left had two strikes, meaning that the last two credible rumors had turned up in the negative. Always a performer, with a dramatic shrug he sighed.

 _Not that this is surprising. At this point, our intelligence gathering mechanisms would have provided a concrete proof. If any of the others were around it would be rather obvious at this point. Still it checks off any potential for either the Holy or Dwarven Kingdoms._

Next to it was an upside-down cross that had been circled. _Hmm, now that is interesting! My, I wasn't expecting Demiurge to begin reacting at that level of suspicion yet. Though he's still just poking it would seem rather than preparing to confront her._

This sign was the third stage of suspicion that he and Albedo had agreed on of five. It was crucial to keep Demiurge in the dark till they could either verify the lack of the others presence or eradicate the. Mostly because, barring a major breach of something of the magnitude of a direct admission to another NPC, he was the only being that had a chance to stop them.

Not to say that if they accomplished their mission they would be in the clear if he found out, and the final sign would be to expect an immediate attack to be carried out against the demon.

 _There are certain options that are available to us to silence him now and while that may be more convenient. I managed to convince Fräulein that that would just be way too risky as well as too boring for my taste._

Pandora's Actor knew how badly the other NPCs would react if their cover was ever blown, so, if one day down the line it came to blows, he'd be ready. Completing their mission of securing Lord Ainz's position came before such petty desires at a certain point.

It was in this cause that Pandora had come to accept an approach that was spearheaded by Albedo, who had formally invited him to join in this conspiracy. The succubus had reacted interestingly to his bait, an all too telling reaction, but she had far exceeded his own expectations!

 _Such anger, such perception! I can still so clearly see that spirit that she showed that day that made me accept her as a worthy suitor for mein vater!_

 _ **Flashback Start: Day after the Conclusion of the Shalltear Incident**_

 _Humming softly to himself a jaunty tune punctuated by enthusiastic outbursts in German, Pandora's Actor worked in much the same way as he had since the day he had been created. Except instead of starting with the usual separation of gold that would serve as the fuel that would keep the cogs of the Great Tomb running, he was busy cleaning the items that his creator had used to defeat the strongest guardian._

Annnnnd perfect! _Pandora's Actor paused for a moment to admire the completely restored and polished [Earth Recover]. Gleaming silver that spoke of such wealth that the idea of using it as something to take a hit for its owner would have a miser in tears at the thought._

 _A [Divine Class] item such as this heater shield was unlikely to dent, even from a foe with classes designed to break shields, but properly maintaining this equipment was as much a joy as a responsibility. Setting it upon a stand with the completed [Compliance with Law]._

 _It has been a great set of days in Pandora's Actor's opinion. He'd gotten to talk with his father again, meet some pretty girls, and, in a way that was similar to breaking out a fine bottle of champagne, retrieved the most powerful artifacts under his command._

 _Finishing off this wave of excitement by buffing out any scratches on the [Divine] class items and you might as well call it a perfect weekend._

 _Pandora's Actor_

 _A clear snap could be heard as his head turned around with his body into a bow before he registered his still empty office. There was always something unsettling about receiving [Message] spell. To hear a voice as clear as if it were speaking into your ear pop into existence wasn't exactly something you could prepare for._

Hmmm, it would seem that someone has managed to annoy my dear overseer! She made the right choice in contacting me to deal with it.

" _Ah, my dear Fräulein. Does my lord father call for me? Or did you miss me so much?"_

 _Enough. This is a very serious matter that we need to discuss. One that I need to ascertain whether your intelligence or will is lacking._

 _The strong can exert a bone-chilling presence with just such a simple connection. Pouring through this link was a well of intent and seriousness that gave him pause as to how to respond._

" _I swear upon my father's name, that I shall answer you satisfactory."_

 _You swear to me on Lord Momonga's name?_

Momonga huh? Ahhh, that confirms so many theories.

 _That trace of murder had been there the second she had walked into the room, from the way her eyes sharpened to the curling of tensing of dominant hand. Oh yes, that rage was intensified when Albedo saw through the deception, but the intent had always been there._

 _Pandora's Actor's world may have been suddenly expanded to a new world. And Albedo may have hated him more than anyone else at the Tomb at that moment, but they would be allies. They were both zealots in the same cause after all, and it gave Pandora's Actor a slight feeling of confirmation that she had been so quickly able to understand this fact about him._

" _Yes I, Pandora's Actor, swear on my creators and the true lord of Nazarick's name, Momonga, to help put your mind at ease."_

 _Good. A slight pause hung over the air, the pregnant pause might have affected others, but the doppelganger could only internally applaud her pageantry._

 _Why did you transform into Tabula to greet us?_

Eh? _Pandora's Actor had thought it was important given the extra pressure that she was trying to put on him but that was all_?

" _For the same reason you were going to attack me of course! There is only one Supreme Being."_

 _Fufufufu, I agree! Yes, you understand! Then I have a proposition for you, one which will force the others to accept this. Will you help me and swear by that glorious name to assist me?_

 _Pandora's Actor was so caught up in the excitement that all he bowed dramatically to the voice and replied._

" _I am at your service"_

 _ **Flashback End**_

Some might be surprised by how easily this usually serious son had so clearly gone against his father's wishes, were it not for one fact that remained clear in his mind. One truth had been all the rationale that Pandora's Actor needed to fully support this treasonous plot outside his own personal desires.

Simply put, the status quo that Nazarick had found in the wake of their arrival was only as stable as Lord Ainz remained as its unquestioned master. The arrival of another Supreme Being would permanently throw this out of balance and could lead to disaster.

 _In spite of all he has done for them and his caring nature, it would not be enough to overcome that intrinsic loyalty to those unworthy fools. And in his great magnanimity, my father would give them all the power and honors they wished._

Which meant that the biggest service that he could possibly hope to do to his glorious creator's rule was to eliminate these potential derailments.

 _Assuredly they would dim Lord Momonga's brilliance. Chaining him to them again only to leave him, alone._

Pandora's Actor knew something about loneliness.

Of all the different NPCs in Nazarick, Pandora's Actor in the before years had _the_ loneliest existence in the tomb amongst NPCs. No subordinates of his own and completely isolated from the rest of the tomb with the means to cross this barrier not permissible for him or other NPCs.

A loneliness that would only be interrupted by demanding voices or another load of abandoned tools to stow away. Never to be seen or used again. Pandora's Actor emphasized with them all to well as he dutifully carried out his work.

It was in this silence that a miracle would happen. A kind, sad voice that talked softly as he slowly built the chamber around Pandora's Actor. Giving him clothes, and endowing Pandora's Actor with everything that made him feel like himself.

From this creator, he had learned everything. But one lesson he learned was why he would never forgive those others.

Pandora's Actor had been the model that Momonga had used as the basis for the Avatara in the Mausoleum. Watching as his noble creator broke more every time as he added one of those dreadful golems.

Never being able to talk or comfort his creator, just having to witness the rage and sorrow that would normally wash over him at first. Sometimes Momonga would just beg for them to come back and not leave him here alone. Others he'd just question whether it had been his fault all along that they were gone.

Now that things were livelier, it had become easier for his father to hide from others how much he was suffering underneath the image he upheld. Easily deflecting the other NPCs who tried to understand him.

 _I have learned and seen too much from him to ever be so fooled as they are._

Combined with his intelligence, his ability to read everyone in a room is almost as unmatched as his inability to read how to act in said room. Not that this was terribly surprising given his… unique quirks. It would be foolish to ignore just how much Pandora's Actor understood about those around him.

That grief and loneliness had not faded from his father's heart, but it was mending. Pandora's Actor knew that it could only be because that slowly he was coming to trust his own creation and the other NPCs with his heart.

Lord Momonga was too fragile for another blow to befall him, not when so much progress had already been made in making him happy again. Even now they would surely lose him if even one of his old 'comrades' appeared.

That would never happen though.

This was personal for Pandora's Actor. To think that not only had these creatures abandoned him so easily but that they would then dare try to return as if nothing happened made his entire being boil with rage. Momonga could not be trusted to guard his heart from them, then Pandora's Actor would gladly do so in his stead.

 _My father is too generous of the heart for his own good. I will be the mask and the cloak that will cover him from them._

AN: Time for me to peak back the curtain again for a bit. This chapter's base ideas have been bumping around in my head since before Forgemaster (really gotta get around to editing that) and I felt like this was a good time to finally write it out. The idea fit neatly into DoD, so I basically made this into a short addition for it into of like a three or four-part separate story.

Pandora's Actor to me as far as how his base personality is the drama that he enjoys infusing into everything he does as the surface and one of the core ideas he was created around. This base personality also tends imo to be blunter when it comes to others and using the fact that others don't take him seriously, he can use this to gather information while not being challenged.

Capturing Pandora's Actor's personality may have been the hardest part of writings this chapter.

It's something that I know at least a few of you were curious about and is in that way a thank you and apology for what I'm going to say next. This is awkward but I'm waffling on if I want to continue this story and how I want to continue it. Teatime will come out in a manner similar to previous chapters but after that I'm not sure how to proceed next as it was the last of the original outlines I had for this story.

I have several ideas, it's just that my muse for this story is kinda going out and part of me wants to move onto other projects. Leaving me with three options as far as I am concerned, an even longer hiatus, smaller installments of about 2-3k words, or infrequent updates when I don't have that spark.

In lighter tidings, this story has done the bulk of the work getting me over 100 reviews! Which is amazing to me. The quality of this story has been ok, not really good but decent in my opinion and I've enjoyed writing it and mostly am just very happy for all the support. Apologies to all who reviewed and were expecting me to respond, I'll put those in the next chapter.

Until next time which will actually be Teatime Blues

-InkBlotches37


End file.
